Stormy Years
by Oruk
Summary: Ororo didn't expect much out of life after the death of her mother and she certainly didn't expect anything after becoming a stripper to the sleazy business man Money Mike but is there hope in a dark place for our young hero when she is discovered by Professor Xavier and deemed a powerful Mutant. And will our heroine find love in the form of the wild child Logan? Warning inside
1. Chapter 1

Hello call me Oruk, this idea came all of a sudden so I typed it up and here it is. I warn some of you this is ghetto and has a lot of cursing and slang thrown everywhere so if any of that offends you then I advise against reading this. To all others enjoy yourselves.

.

Chaos Before The Calm

Flashback

Around 2:33 am countless villagers in Egypt fought tooth and nail to dig the bodies out of the rubble that resulted from a plane crashing into their home. The two bodies laying parallel to one another gazed sightlessly at the another. One body belonging to Queen N'Dare and the other belonging to her daughter Ororo. All around the young girl and her mother were piles upon piles of rubble burying them almost to the point of asphyxia.

"Momma!" The young girl known as Ororo cried out, panic stricken. Her eyes darted frantically across from her position to find her mother who softly called back to the girl in hopes of soothing her troubled soul.

"Yes my love, mother is here, all is well my sweet Ororo," N'Dare responded with a voice sweet as honey and as soothing as a lullaby. She smiled in her daughters direction as she heard small sniffles and a soft whimper.

"Momma I'm scared, I want you here," Ororo said tears and snot running down her face as she began wailing.

"But I am here Ororo, right by your side, I've never left," N'Dare said with affectionate amusement.

"N-no here, I want you here with me with your arms wrapped around me. I can't see you and I wanna see you momma, I don't want us to be here," Ororo cried out. N'Dare frowned slightly when she heard her precious daughters distressed cries.

"Sweet baby Ororo, even if you cannot see me you can always feel me. You just have to open your heart and cleanse your senses and I can be anywhere you wish me to be my love," N'Dare said as her voice grew weaker.

In order to protect Ororo in a split second decision N'Dare pushed Ororo as hard as she could before the impending impact of the plane crashed resulting in them being buried alive. Because of this N'Dare had taken the ill effects of the crash. N'Dare was slowly dying due to loss of oxygen and a serious rib impalement from a pipe that was steadily draining her of blood. N'Dare knew her demise was imminent but she would not allow herself to Passover to the nether world until she saw her daughter safely through this.

"Then can I feel your arms wrapped around me, if I close my eyes really tight momma?" Ororo asked trying to stop her body from trembling profusely. N'Dare tried to stifle her own sobs as pain wracked her body. She refused to cry out in agony at the pain she was feeling, for the sake of her daughters wellbeing who she knew would panic the moment she felt her mother was in danger.

"Yes, remember what I have spoken to you. Close your eyes and feel my soul embracing your very being in the loving warmth you desire," N'Dare whispered as her eyes slowly dilated.

It took four hours but their bodies were finally within reach of the villagers as they continued to claw their way through the rubble. Their voices came out as muffled hums as all of N'Dare's senses were slowly ceasing function. Tears flooded her dulling eyes as she watched the blurry image of her daughters body finally being hoisted in the strong and secure arms of a man from the village from within the confines of the remaining rubble.

'Now I may pass with no regrets,' N'Dare rejoiced as she heard the slowly muting cries of her daughter screaming for her as she was carried away kicking and screaming. N'Dare kept her murky gaze on her daughters unseeable image even when men tried to work her out of her own prison.

"Just close your eyes my love and momma will always be there," N'Dare whispered with her last dying breath.

'Just close your eyes,' Echoed throughout Ororo's mind before she squeezed her eyes tight. 'Momma!"

End of FlashBack

"I said is that clear, you little sewer rat?" Officer Cantu yelled so close to Ororo's face spit landed on her upper lip. Ororo sneered in disgust as she wiped his lingering saliva from her face.

"Man, say it don't spray it," Ororo spat out. Officer Cantu grew hot and raised his fist toward her. Ororo flinched bracing herself when a firm voice stopped the officers advancing assault.

"That'll be enough Officer Cantu if you don't mind?" Chief Norman said with an underlying tone. Chief Norman raised an expectant eyebrow at the hesitant officer. Officer Cantu mumbled a "Yes sir" before he dismissed himself.

Once alone Chief Norman turned his attention back to the youth setting slumped down in her chair. He walked over to her and causally sat on top of his desk with his arms crossed as he eyed Ororo. He also took into account her slightly swollen cheek and split lip the over zealous Officer Cantu no doubt played a part in making.

"That's not proper seating for a young lady," He said simply. Ororo curtly shrugged her shoulders looking off to his framed college degree's hanging proudly on his wall.

"Ororo this is the fifth time you've been in here for being caught pick pocketing," Chief Norman said gazing disappointedly at Ororo.

"Gotta eat some type a way, people ain't looking to hire me so why not pickpocket they good for it anyway," Ororo said. Chief Norman sighed as he shook his head ashamedly.

"I've tried my utmost best to keep you out of jail, but your not really giving me much to work with. Lord knows I've tried to give you the benefit of the doubt but at this rate I'm just going to have to lock you up," Chief Norman said looking tired.

"So why don't you? Don't feel like you have to do me any favors. Go ahead and lock me up I don't care, throw away the key while your at it," Ororo snapped rolling her eyes.

"The reason why I don't lock you up is because I can see so much going for you. Your not like the rest of these common thieves, your so much more smarter than that." Chief Norman said.

"Oh please, a thief is a thief, we both steal don't we so what makes me any different?" Ororo asked haughtily. Chief Norman shook his head.

"Sorry to say but there's a fine line between being smart and making dumb decisions and being dumb and making dumber decisions," Norman explain. Ororo scoffed.

"Spare me the sermon," Ororo spat out rudely.

"I don't want to see you in here anymore Ororo is that understood," Norman said firmly. Ororo got up with a huff and the roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I got it," She said with an exasperated sigh as she exited his office. Norman's gaze lingered on the door a few seconds longer before he himself let out his own tired sigh. He knew before he'd even spoken it she'd be back, just like all the other times she said she wouldn't be.

A few blocks away from the Police department Ororo had begun to pay frequent visits to, she was stomping down the street quite peeved. She had zero respect for authority and didn't take well to being bossed around. She'd been like this for years now, ever since that DAY she's had a very difficult time coping with the outside world and all it's contents including law and human interacting. For months she actually went about referring to herself as a sociopath because of it.

Later on however she grew out of downgrading herself and simply took to downgrading others. For a short while she formed a small gang consisting of six girls including herself who had been tossed out on the streets at an early age and harbored a strong animosity against the world and became leader over them. Their day to day activities usually consisted of light weight robbing and fighting.

For a time they actually gained infamous recognition if only a little bit because of their ruthless manner and relentless criminal activity but Chief Norman and Officer Cantu single handedly dealt with the band of wannabe misfits and just like that the gang was brought to an end with five of the six stashed out at a woman's shelter seeking help.

But Ororo was stubborn and stuck to her guns and continued her misfit spree solo, even though she got caught frequently. This is the very reason why she became so begrudgingly acquainted with Chief Norman who began to feel a connection with her whereas Officer Cantu saw her as nothing more than another delinquent out making his job all the more bothersome.

They tried to get Ororo admitted into an orphanage but she continually ran away and when she couldn't find a way of escape she turned to threatening those around her. The threats and the constant trouble got to be so severe that no one could keep their cool long enough to even be in the same areas as her. So with little to no option left they allowed her to run the streets in hopes she could maybe have revelation of the error of her ways. It never happened.

Ororo stayed in the streets and the more time that went by the colder her heart and compassion became and the more animosity toward humanity in general grew within her. The one good thing that came out of her homeless life was being taught by an elderly homeless man the true art of being a master pickpocket which she mastered in a days night. Able to scrap up chump change here and there thanks to her newfound skill she was able to survive. But even that was becoming too little to truly provide her with what she truly needed.

At age 17 Ororo grew up into a beautiful young woman. Angelic in appearance with a sultry personality. Her hair, however dirty was a beautiful snow white color and had grown it's way all the way down her back and a little past her curvaceous butt. Although not one to ever admit it the bizarre coloring of her hair has always been a tender subject for her mainly due to the severe taunting she received as a child because of it.

She tried to dye it but no color under the sun would hold in her hair. The moment she would put the dye in her hair it would come right out staining her clothes and hands ultimately making one big unnecessary mess. So like may things she weren't too fond of she said "F**k it" and moved on.

It wasn't until her 18th birthday did her strange yet sexy appearance grab the attention of a female stripper named Vixen who was looking for recruiters. Vixen immediately on sight saw strong potential in Ororo who she deemed someone who could out class even her in the looks department.

Having set her resolve she boldly approached Ororo with the offer who just as boldly declined. But Vixen was persistent and crafty and knew just what buttons to press to mess with Ororo's head. Vixen continually played on Ororo's financial situation. Eventually Ororo gave in after taking her money situation into account.

Vixen took Ororo back to her lavish apartment suite and fixed Ororo up first by giving her a scolding hot bath making her bathe for two hours straight to remove years worth of dirt. Then washing her hair close to twenty times before fitting her into a white halter top with black diamond prints and some super tight white low riding jeans that complimented her naturally curvy and thick figure. After applying the appropriate shades of makeup Vixen took Ororo to her new soon to be Boss.

"This it?" The one called Money Mike said upon seeing Ororo. He rudely looked the new girl up and down showing his blatant disappointment.

"Yo watchu mean dis it? Ain't dis what cha been asking fa?" Vixen asked annoyed smacking fiercely on a piece of gum.

"Aye she new meat, I'll give you dat. But she aint' got nothing worth more then ten dollars on her," Money Mike said removing his cigar from between his unnaturally big lips. He blew a puff of smoke in Ororo's face with blatant disregard that set her off.

"And who da f**k are you to tell me what I got and what I ain't got?" Ororo lashed out. Mike's eyes widened in temporary shock before he busted out laughing. Ororo was in no way amused. Neither was Vixen.

"Aye chica you loco or sumthin that's Big Money Mike and if you forgot he the one that's gone be payin yo ass so chill," Vixen whispered.

"I don't give a f**k what he is or what money he got ain't no mofo gone sit up here with his big lip, no dick havin ass and tell me what I got and don't got," Ororo said loudly. She looked Mike dead in the eye daring him to bust a move.

"I see you feisty I like that, but see a lot of my clients don't. See they like em nice and submissive and don't give em no lip, but see you all bout dat lip and right there is the number one reason I know you gone be costing me more money than what you making and baby I'm all about my money," Mike said taking another blow from his cigar.

"All dis shit about is hoes shaking they tail fa a little money, how hard is that?" Ororo asked rudely. Vixen frowned at this but kept silent. She resolved to straighten her out later.

"Little girl this is a business, you know anything about business?" Mike asked. Ororo regretfully shook her head. Mike smirked smugly.

"So what can you do fa me if you don't know nothing bout my business?" Mike asked leaning back.

"Look Mike I'm the one that introduced her I-" Vixen was threw off by the menacing glare she received from Mike. Mike took a moment to knock some of the ash off his cigar before he placed it back in his mouth. He didn't even look at Vixen as he spoke.

"Vixen you of all people should know I'm not a man who takes losing money too lightly," He said with an underlying tone. Vixen swallowed hard and was sure to make her next words count.

"Mike now you know I know how you is bout yo cheddar and you know I gotchu boo. Come on now be real, now you know I wouldn't be bringin no ratchet ass hoes up in here if you know I didn't think they was about shit," Vixen explained. Mike looked thoughtful before gazing back at a thoroughly pissed Ororo.

"So tell me little girl what can you do that these other strongly defined women can't?" Mike asked Ororo. Ororo stubbornly remained quiet and even went so far as to cross her arms defiantly.

"Little girl silence ain't no answer," Mike said impatiently. What he failed to realize was Ororo was just as impatient as him.

"My momma ain't never called me little girl so what make you think you can?" Ororo spat back. Mike's gaze slid to Vixen and her gaze snapped to Ororo. Vixen roughly gripped Ororo's arm and hissed angrily into her ear.

"Look nah you done agreed to dis shit, I don't know what dis attitude all about but it needs to be dropped. My ass and yo ass is on da line, now act like you got some damn sense and act right," Vixen hissed. Ororo begrudgingly nodded.

Vixen took a moment to study her before she released her arm and they both turned their attention back to Money Mike who sat waiting somewhat amused.

"Now I'm a ask you again little girl, what can you do fa me?" Mike asked. Ororo's eye twitched from the use of that infuriating nickname but she nonetheless disregarded it and answered him.

"Well shit the way I see it the hoes here all used up and washed up. I came in and thought I saw my granny collecting donations. Like I said if you really about something these strippers wouldn't be lookin like no relics up in here. Way I see it you need some young meat up in here if you really want to make some stacks," Ororo said confidently.

Mike busted out laughing even bending over the table wheezing. He was laughing so hard tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Vixen didn't know whether to laugh along or be offended.

"Aw shit you ayight little G," Mike said when he finally regained his composure.

"Youngin thugin though," Mike said to Vixen who gave a cheap smile. Ororo wasn't as amused more so anxious than anything.

"Alright you've shown me you got the balls to make it work in this line of business but you ain't go the tools to survive in it yet young blood," Mike said.

"I can learn," Ororo said confidently recalling how quickly she learned to pickpocket. Mike straightened himself out as he checked his polished chain that gleamed in the light.

"Oh I know you can that's why I'm putting Vixen in charge of you for now. Vixen ain't one of them fresh breeds. Vixen been doing this her whole life so no doubt she can get you up to date," Mike said wiping at his suit.

"I say give her a week tops and she could be one of your top contributors Mike," Vixen said.

"Oh she betta be because if she fail you fail and it's gone be yo ass," Mike said. Vixen looked nervous.

"Now you know I got a reputation to uphold, you betta be damn sure she gone be able to hold her own by the time I'm through with her," Vixen assured.

"Well don't talk about it, be about it, show me," Mike said taking another puff of his cigar. Ororo stared at him disapprovingly. No man should have the right to treat a woman like that no matter how much money he thinks he has.

"I gotchu," Vixen said nervously. With a nod Mike dismissed both of them. And so started Ororo's new found life as one of Money Mikes Strippers at Mikes house of Strippers.

First chapter down hope you enjoyed


	2. Chapter 2

Hello call me Oruk, thank you guys so much for the support shout out to my readers and reviewers enjoy second chap and I know there's a lot of slang in my story so if you don't understand a specific word let me know

.

Life And Times Of A Stripper

2 years later

"Finally, today is over," Ororo groaned as she flopped down at the poker table accompanied by Mammy, Luscious, Succulent, and Devil all fellow strippers playing cards.

"Girl why you complaining, ever since you started working here you been puttin us outta business," Mammy said as she dealt the cards. Ororo rolled her eyes and pulled a wad of bills out of her bra and quickly sorted through them counting her earnings for the night.

"This chump change ain't shit," Ororo said folding the money and placing it back in her bra. Mammy shook her head but continued dealing the cards.

"Nah what you need to be doing is making sure yo ass keep making that dough so mike won't make you hit the door," Luscious said as she picked up her cards.

"Might as well hell every dollar I make Mike want fifty cent of that. How I'm supposed to make anything when Mike steady got his hand out for Fifty percent of what I earn," Ororo asked irritated.

"Girl you betta try and watch what you be sayin round here, never know who lurkin, cause I tell you Vixen got it out for you baby cakes," Devil said as she placed her card down.

"Hell yeah, you would think she'd be happy for the girl she brought in to be successful," Mammy said frowning.

"Shit Vixen ol retired lookin ass ain't neva gone be happy fa nobody because she too scared they'll out do her ass," Devil said.

"That ain't too hard," Luscious said making everyone except Ororo laugh.

"Nah Vixen ain't bad at all, we just, I don't know we just don't click no more," Ororo said staring blankly at the table in thought.

"Well you betta keep you a piece around that bitch cause she ain't no good and if you was as smart as everybody was sayin you'd watch yaself around her too," Succulent said speaking up for the first time.

"Amen," Mammy said. Ororo shook her head. She was interrupted when the topic of discussion called out her name. Ororo looked back and saw Vixen coaxing her to come to her with her pointer finger.

"Mm, Mm," Mammy grunted as she pursed her lips but kept her eyes on the game. Ororo rolled her eyes and got up.

"Hey," Ororo said somewhat timidly when she reached Vixen. Vixen fixed on a kind smile.

"Hey boo," Vixen said hugging Ororo. Ororo felt some relief that they were on hugging terms. Ororo knew all Vixen needed was her space and she'd come around.

"Hey," Ororo greeted another fellow stripper named Cherry who was accompanying Vixen.

"Hey lil mama," Cherry greeted with a smile that Ororo couldn't help but feel was devious.

"Look, now you know I'm yo girl right, right?" Vixen asked looking expectantly at Ororo.

"Yeah fasho I know you my girl," Ororo said quickly. Vixen smirked.

"And you also know I got better connections with Mike than any one of these washed out hoes do," Vixen said. Ororo just nodded.

"Baby you know I ain't got nothin but yo interest at heart right? So I'm a tell you this upfront. Me and Money was talkin and he was talking all type a bullshit about how you ain't makin the cut and he bout to leave you hangin. So I was like Mike don't do her like dat and so he told me to tell you to get it in gear or to get it out of here," Vixen explained. Ororo's eyes widened.

"What the f**k he mean? Every penny I make, his ass got a percent a that so how he figure I ain't makin the cut. I shake my tail 40 hours a week up in dis bitch and he gone cut me loose," Ororo bellowed outraged. Vixen and Cherry stifled snickers. Vixen cleared her throat.

"That's what I said but you know I gotchu," Vixen looked around and moved in closer as did Cherry. "Look, my girl Desirae is throwing a Bachelor party for her little brother and she lookin to me to hook her up with some fine young honey's you down?" Vixen whispered.

"How much it's paying?" Ororo asked suspiciously. Vixen grunted and looked annoyed.

"Just know it pay enough to keep yo ass in here," Vixen huffed irritably. Ororo frowned.

"Look I ain't lookin to be no showcase on my own for no whole bunch a dudes, there got to be others doing it too," Ororo said. Vixen looked a little irked but she quickly brushed it off.

"Now you know I wouldn't send yo young ass up there by yourself with all them grown ass men what you think I am?" Vixen said as she cut her eyes to Cherry who pressed her lips to hold in a laugh. Ororo was oblivious to this.

"Man I guess I'll do it," Ororo said undecided. Vixen frowned.

"You guess or you know you'll do it?" Vixen asked.

"Yeah I'll do it," Ororo reaffirmed.

"Good I'm a tell her tonight and don't be punkin out at the last minute, I got money on you alright?" Vixen asked. Ororo wanted to ask her what she meant but decided against it and nodded. After all she didn't want to come across as ungrateful when Vixen was lookin out for her.

Ororo sighed and walked back to the table that was readying another round of poker.

"Girl you must be a fool to believe anything that old crow say," Devil said rolling her eyes at Ororo.

"Ya'll sholl do talk a lot of cash shit about her but yet I don't see none of ya'll trying to help me," Ororo snapped.

"Bitch we ain't tryin to kill ya neither," Mammy said with a raised eyebrow. Ororo rolled her eyes.

"Look, it's a dog eat dog world in this line a business. Here, it's get while you can and as much of it while you at it. Ain't nobody got nobody back here it's survival of the fittest and if you weak then yo ass is as good as dead," Succulent said staring Ororo dead in her eyes.

"I know that's right Succulent, you betta let her know," Mammy praised.

"That's the problem with you new breeds, always want to be in the game and don't know the rules. You betta straighten yaself out and set yo priorities straight otherwise this line of work...and the people in this line a work gone eat you alive," Succulent said dismissively as she looked back to the table and they all started in on their game.

Ororo shook her head and left without another word to anyone. She did however check in with Mike to tell him she was turning in for the night and he only nodded indicating he approved. Unlike most of the other strippers Ororo didn't make enough to afford all the latest cars yet so she was left walking home once again alone.

"Hey baby when you gone let me hit dat there?" A homeless man asked her as she walked by him.

"Whenever you get some money," Ororo answered used to his drunken harassment. Ever since she started working for Mike and got enough money to get an apartment she's been walking home and has run into this very same man every time. He was harmless at most but boy if he wasn't persistent.

"Aw baby don't be that way, come give daddy some sugar," The man said giving a grizzly laugh when Ororo kept on trucking.

"Bye H.B," Ororo said and unbeknownst to the man H.B represented Homeless Beggar.

Ororo tiredly entered her apartment with a sigh. She lazily kicked off her shoes and trudged to her living room. She had a nice size apartment for just one person. It was no where near as lavish as Vixen but it meant her needs so she was fine with it.

Ororo turned on her message machine situated on her coffee table next to the arm of the sofa she was currently laying on.

Voicemail received at 10:05 PM, May 5th (Beep) Hey baby boo it's Vix yep my girl just gave me the hookup. Wally, is the bachelor and the one dishing out the paper so I need you to be on your A. It's going down this weekend at the Hotel on the corner of Fifth and Apple. If we ain't there by 6:00 you can just gone ahead in and get em going and we should be there by the time you slip in ya thong haha anyway I'm counting on you babe alright bye.

Ororo's finger lingered on the delete button but she decided to keep that message. She sighed as she rolled over on her side as her sofa creaked under her weight. She stared emptily at the wall across from her.

Ororo sometimes found herself wondering how her life ever turned out like this. Back when she was a child she would have slapped someone if they'd of told her she'd become a stripper to one of the most sleaziest, sexist man on earth. But now she knew she couldn't slap anyone but herself for letting it happen.

She had big plans for herself and no where in there did it include dancing halfway nude for a bunch of old dudes. She didn't plan this life and she certainly didn't plan on meeting the so called friends she has today.

Vixen, Mammy, Devil, Succulent and Luscious and although four of the five girls didn't like Vixen they all seemed to semi-care about Ororo so that was enough. But with such a motley crew of friends hell was sure to break loose among them.

Vixen was the first she'd meant and the one who introduced her to the game. Over time just as Mike had commanded Vixen took Ororo under her wing and taught her all the ropes including what men did and didn't want.

Vixen gave her private lap dancing lesson and Pole lesson all of which Ororo learned rather quickly. In fact Ororo mastered them even adding her own twist to it ultimately surpassing Vixen. At first Vixen seemed cool with her progress but when Ororo began getting more attention from Money Mike than her that's when things turned sour.

After that Vixen started leaving Ororo high and dry deliberately dissing her and putting her down for her performances and even for the way she wore her hair or makeup. It just seemed that no matter how hard she tried she could do no right in Vixen's eyes anymore. However Ororo wasn't the only one to notice this change in their relationship, enter Mammy.

Now Mammy was the oldest stripper in the game sitting at an astonishing 45 years old but even still if you didn't know Mammy you would have guessed her to be in her early twenty's if you were just a stranger walking past her. Mammy used to be Mikes number one but soon Vixen came strutting along and outshined her and also played on the age advantage and soon it was Vixen sitting pretty in Mikes lap.

Ororo guessed that was the real reason why Mammy didn't like Vixen. But yes as an older and wiser more seasoned stripper Ororo did well to take in her advice and abide by her. She and Mammy became close and that was when Mammy told her why she got the name she did.

Turns out Mammy is the product of a teenage parent who consequently was a dope fiend. Her mother f**ked ever drug dealer she could just to get weed and didn't care who she brought around her daughter. Well one day she brought the wrong guy home a guy who loved to play in little girls pants.

Mammy had told Ororo how he had raped her so bad she would never be able to have kids again. She also told Ororo how her mother had disowned her after her boyfriend got arrested for what he'd done to her. Mammy's mother claimed she was the one who enticed him and that Mammy liked it.

Unable to live with that kind of treatment Mammy fled to the streets and took up prostitution which was how she meant Mike who promised her a better life. Didn't shit change the only thing was the pay was better.

Ororo really did look up to Mammy she'd been through some things. Mammy always said she wanted a family her two children and her loving husband and their big house. But that was taken away by a savage and now Mammy could never have the family she's always wanted.

Thanks to Mammy Ororo was introduced to the other crew members. Succulent was the next one she was to meet and she was sort of a different breed. Most of the strippers that worked their had low IQ's. But not succulent she was very well equipped. Ororo found it hard to get on with her as well as the others because Succulent was what one would call an enigmatic.

She kept to herself and rarely spoke although she was a beast at poker. The only time you did see the true face of Succulent was when she was setting you straight or letting you know about yourself. It was apparent that Succulent hated self pity and if you whined around her she'd let you know how she feels. She believes that every human has a choice and that whatever befalls you is because you allowed it to. Ororo has recognized that Succulent is one to be reckoned with and respected.

Succulent is really good friends with Mammy and is around her age group making them like the god mothers of all the younger strippers. But unlike her good friend Mammy Succulent has not once spoke of the events that led her to becoming a stripper although she has once said if she'd of been stronger things would have been different.

Next was Devil and her name told it all. Devil was a true She devil. If your not on her good side you'd had better be prepared to get robbed everyday of anything jewelry, money, your man no exceptions with her. Devil believes in payback and won't stop until she's satisfied. She's known as the bisexual of the group and is a crowd favorite because this woman is a true kink and will do any and everything for a buck.

Devil said she became a stripper all for the simple fact she didn't want to work and if all she had to do to rake in $500 dollars a night was shake her tail she was all for it. Like so many other strippers she came from a broken family and was in the process of escaping her abusive boyfriend who she refused to leave because he took care of her. But one day Mike acting all Macho stopped her boyfriend from assaulting her and took her in and like all others promised her a completely new lifestyle.

Every stripper was asked if they could would they leave the stripping business and of all the people to answer guess who's answer was no.

Luscious is a different story. Her parents came from a poor background and actually forced their children into this line of work all so they could get by. Luscious sister started out as a prostitute until the cops found her beaten, raped, and murdered in the back of pickup truck. After that Luscious said she refused to prostitute so her parents ultimately decided she was at that age where she'd make a fine young stripper.

That's how she meant Mike, through her parents. At first Luscious was the one everyone picked on and was the young buck of the house but when Luscious finally showed up and showed out all could see what Luscious was about. Luscious is the youngest minus Ororo who's the new runt of the litter so she too feels a superiority over Ororo and acts like more of a big sister to her than all the others do.

All in all this is one big dysfunctional family as Mike says. He claims he's the Big daddy and they're all his baby girls. Most swoon over that but Ororo didn't buy it at all. She knew since she got there she wasn't planning on living the rest of her days as no stripper. She'd just have to endure the filthy work until she saved up enough money to get out of there. And Wally's bachelor party would be her ticket to bigger and better things.

Hope you Enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello call me Oruk I'm in a writing mood so here is chapter 3 I think I don't know thanks for the support read and enjoy

.

Approaching Storm

Ororo irritably stood outside the Hotel on the corner of Fifth and Apple and the parking lot was filled to the brim with fanciful cars. Ororo shifted her weight impatiently from one foot to the other all the while muttering cuss words under her breath.

"Where the hell are you?" Ororo asked looking around shivering from the cold. She pushed a lock of white hair out of her face as her head darted left to right in hopes of seeing Vixen's whip coming around the corner. No such luck.

Ororo checked the time again and it read 6:45, 45 minutes later than what was originally planned. Ororo didn't feel right at all. She didn't feel safe at all going into some sleazy looking hotel room to dance for some woman's brother all on her own.

With a shiver Ororo decided to take shelter inside the Hotel. Once inside she openly shivered until a woman approached her and asked if she was a guest attending the Wilison Party. Ororo's first initiative was to say no and hightail it out of there but a voice halted that idea.

"Oh yeah she's with us," A feminine voice said as she approached Ororo with a distrustful smile plastered on her face. Once she stood directly in front of Ororo she openly checked her out. Scrutiny was one of the many things Ororo had grown accustomed to in her line of work.

"Dang, you even more cuter than what Vixen was saying on the phone, shit you bout to strike straight bank in here with all these thirsty mugs," She said.

"Desirae?" Ororo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes that's me, what Vixen ain't tell you nothing about me?" Desirae asked with a comical offended look on her face.

"Well..." Ororo trailed off as she looked at the woman and couldn't help but notice all the bright pink and purple colored clothing. Even her hair had strips of purple in it. Barney came to mind when Ororo looked at her but she kept that to herself.

"Listen, I'm supposed to be here with Vixen and a few others but she ain't picking up her phone. Do you got her number?" Ororo said.

"Oh yep I just got off the phone with her. She told me that you would be down in the lobby by now and to tell you her and the girls would be running behind and for you to start without them," Desirae said.

"Oh no, I can wait then. I'm not finna be up there by myself with no dudes," Ororo declined turning to walk away.

"What's the problem, I'm paying for a dancer for my brother party it ain't like I said sleep with em. All you got to do is show a little something and get paid something, plain and simple," Desirae said tugging Ororo along.

"Hate when these young nappy headed kids want to make shit so difficult," Desirae mumbled but loud enough for Ororo to hear. Ororo's stomach churned, she didn't feel right at all.

That feeling was only amplified by three fold as she entered the Hotel room and saw tons of big muscular men a majority were black men with a few white ones. All were big and intimidating looking men. It didn't help that Desirae made a huge unnecessary presentation and the moment they saw Ororo they began to hoop and holler.

"Alright you can go get changed over there," Desirae said pointing to a door with a sign across it saying Do Not Enter.

"What's the do not enter sign for," Ororo asked skeptically. Desirae sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Damn you scary, it's so the guys will know not to enter while you in there," Desirae explained. That did nothing to help Ororo's oncoming anxiety attack.

Ororo was rushed into the room and she heard it close behind her which gave her some relief. Her stomach felt like a cub scout had tied it into a knot. She shakily pulled out her outfit for the night and took her precious time putting it on. She easily slipped into the flimsy fabric that showed so much of her womanly assets.

The door opened slightly startling Ororo something terrible. She recoiled so badly she fell curtly on the bed. Desirae's multi-colored head poked through the door way.

"You bout ready I got em all live and riled for you, you gone be collecting some big dough from them tonight boy," Desirae said flashing Ororo that same deceitful looking grin.

Ororo suddenly recalled what Devil said about how the most charming of smiles were always the most deceitful. That thought made her shudder.

"Did you get a hold of Vixen?" Ororo asked as she walked out the door.

"Huh, oh yeah, yep she said they on they way right now and for you to go ahead and start without them," Desirae said. Ororo sighed but she knew that the show must go on.

"Show me something baby, move that pussy," One obnoxious man said as he threw dollar bills toward Ororo.

"Man come on Wally I know you bout to share dat ass with your boys," Another man asked flinging his beer around.

Ororo didn't care what went down tonight all she knew was she went there a virgin and she damn sure planned on leaving there one.

"Nah dis right here is mine, all dis," The one called Wally said gripping Ororo's butt. She jerked and stopped her dance.

"What's wrong baby, didn't nobody say stop," Wally said emphasizing his impatience by smacking her behind.

"I can't even move let alone dance with yo clingy ass let me breath," Ororo said. Wally made sizzling sounds as he bit at Ororo's generously exposed breast.

"Ooh baby I like em feisty," Wally said smacking Ororo's behind once more.

"I know one thing you gone share this," A Big man said and out of nowhere he came right up and grabbed Ororo's ass. On impulse she reached around and slapped his hand away.

"Oh you wanna play rough bitch?" The big man asked as he started grappling with Ororo.

"Get your f**king hands off me," Ororo demanded but the command fell on deaf ears as everyone laughed at her.

"Big Tank want him some pussy tonight," Wally said taking a swig of his beer finding amusement in Ororo's mistreatment.

"Get her, Get her, Big Tank you betta get her," One man yelled in the group. He pushed Ororo to the floor as he fumbled with her thong.

Ororo was outraged that these men, grown ones mind you actually were sitting around about to let this disgusting man defile her. All she could think was Vixen lied to her and Mammy and the others had been right all along about them. Ororo badly wished she'd of listened to their wise words ahead of time.

"Get off of me," Ororo screamed as loudly as she could but her cries were muffled by the loud music and the boisterous shouts of the men.

"What the f**k are you doing to her?" Desirae shouted when she came back into the room half dressed. After her came out one of the white men Ororo had seen when she entered the room. Both of them were wrapped in stained bed sheets.

Ororo took that time to kick the big drunken man off her and make her escape. Desirae tried to intervene but Ororo pushed her to the side and made a mad dash for her clothes. Carelessly she threw the clothes in her duffle bag and bolted for the door only to meet resistance.

"Look what chu need to do is calm the f**k down for you go running out of here yelling some shit you gone regret," Desirae coaxed.

"Calm down, you want me to calm down when these bastards and your brother tried to rape me?" Ororo screamed hysterically mascara trailing down her face.

"Your an entertainer ain't nothing they did here you ain't already experienced before, now dry your eyes, calm down and get back in there," Desirae demanded. Ororo scoffed honestly baffled how any human could be so cold and heartless to another.

"No," Ororo said as she slapped Desirae's hand off her arm. She turned toward the door but Desirae loosing all patience gripped her hair and slammed her face first into the door.

"Ugly bitch, think cause you light skin and skinny you a Motherf**king beyonce, Vixen was right about yo stupid ass all we got to do is wave a dollar bill around yo ass and you'll show some pussy," Desirae said heartlessly as she snatched on Ororo's hair.

Once those words hit Ororo's ears her heart instantly shattered. It never even dawned on her that a human being could ever be capable of such heartache. She gave Vixen basically everything, her life, her trust all of it only for it to be trampled on.

"Let me go," Ororo screamed as blood trickled down her nose. Desirae only turned her to face her and slapped her in the face.

"Shut the f**k up hoe I paid 800 f**kin dollars for yo ass and you gone give me what I paid for," Desirae said.

"Damn sis chill all dat out, I don't want her to look all busted," Wally said as he approached the two girls.

"Shut the f**k up Wally the next time you can use yo own god damn money to pay for these hoes," Desirae snapped. Wally childishly mocked his sisters words before he walked up to a struggling Ororo and grabbed both her arms pinning them to her back. He forced her to the ground.

"No, get off me you ugly son of a bitch, you and yo ratchet ass sister," Ororo screamed.

"Bitch," Desirae snarled as she kicked Ororo square in the face. Ororo went limp as blood cascaded from her mouth.

"What I say about all dat," Wally said looking sternly at his sister.

"That bitch gone learn when to speak and when to yield with me," Desirae said wiping her hands.

Desirae lit a cigarette and took a long drag of it letting the ash fall in Ororo's hair as she slumped over limply face bleeding. Desirae kneeled down to Ororo's level and callously grabbed her front bangs bringing her head up. Ororo stared emptily into Desirae's eyes.

"You think you something, Huh bitch? Nah you ain't shit," Desirae taunted as she blew cigarette smoke in Ororo's face.

"Aye where you get them smokes give me one," Wally asked pouting.

"Tch here with you broke whiney ass," Desirae said as she used her free hand to dig in her back pocket.

"Go to hel..." Ororo whispered weakly. Desirae's eyes snapped back to Ororo.

"Bitch what you say to me?" Desirae asked gripping her hair tighter. Ororo almost drunkenly looked up into her eyes. Desirae eyebrow shot up when she saw Ororo's eyes had changed from a soft grey to a solid milky white color.

"The f**k wrong with her eyes," Desirae asked as she stared into them. Wally huffed at not getting his cigarette.

"Whatchu mean wrong with her eyes?" Wally asked.

"Just what the f**k I mean, them bitches done changed color or something they...wait a damn minute I swear on grandmamma grave I just seen a streak a lightning pass through this bitche's eyes.

"You need to lay off them pills, you see lightening in hoes eyes now," Wally said shaking his head ashamed.

"No I'm for real...there it go again this bitch really got lightening streaking across her eyes," Desirae said astonished.

"Let me see," Wally said as he released her arms. They fell limply to Ororo's side but she was still held up by Desirae's firm grip on her hair.

"See right there watch," Desirae said.

"Aye yall coming back to the party or what?" Tank asked obviously sobering up enough to know the party was a bust.

"Go...to...," Ororo then looked directly into their eyes.

"Hell!" Ororo screamed as instantaneously lightening ripped out of her body with a vengeance.

Charles and Max P.O.V

"Charles I don't think we'll be encountering any worthwhile mutants at this time of the hour," Max said to his fellow mutant friend.

"Perhaps that may be but it couldn't hurt to make sure, besides it'll make our search a lot more quicker if we cover more ground," Charles said as he adjusted his hat on his head. Max groaned but kept silent knowing it was futile to argue with the headstrong telepath.

BOOM

The explosion had so much force behind it the ground beneath their feet began to quake. Max and Charles both held on to a lamppost to steady themselves as the quick tremor subsided.

"What in blazes was that?" Max asked as he looked about.

"It came from this way hurry," Charles said as he sprinted off toward the scene of the explosion.

On the way people were frantically running in all directions as some ran toward it to investigate and others ran for their lives. The wailing of the police sirens in the distance didn't help their disarray either.

Both mutants looked up to see that something or someone had blew half a hotel up. All among the top of the enormous hotel was a thick black cloud with lightening dashing around inside it.

The onlookers were forced to stay back as shards of glass and rubble were steadily plummeting toward the pavement.

"Oh my god look out!" One woman screamed as a huge chunk came spiraling down seemingly about to pierce the forehead of a man below.

Max tilted his head to the right slightly and the shard of glass instantly redirected it's path and went crashing into the side of the building away from the citizens. Charles smirked at his smug friend.

That was short lived as lightening flew out of the building once more resulting in another explosion. More glass and huge chunks of rubble came tumbling down. This time all the onlookers took cover.

A few more occupants in the hotel came running out but none so more caught Charles attention than her. Her, the woman with the snow white hair who came sailing out of the Hotel. Charles couldn't take his eyes off her as she fled.

"Charles where are you going at a time like this, this could be the work of a mutant?" Max asked as he flinched from another explosion this time caused by a fire that broke out.

"I believe your right," Charles said staring after the retreating figure of the young woman that quickly became indistinguishable in the sea of Onlookers.

"So a mutant was behind this?" Max asked taking a moment to follow Charles gaze and found he wasn't staring at anything in particular but a crowd of onlookers.

"Still think this was a waste of time," Charles asked Max smugly.

Normal P.O.V

Mascara stung Ororo's eyes as she ran as fast as she could back to her apartment. She didn't care what or who was in her way all she knew was she had to get as far away from that place as possible.

Ororo didn't stop as she ran not even to cuss the homeless man out who tried his usual antics but Ororo sailed right past him and kept on running.

She didn't stop running until she was safely into her apartment where she proceeded to have a meltdown. She knocked everything around and ripped the phone cord out and threw the phone jack against the wall when the phone ranged.

She pulled harshly at her hair as she slid to the floor sobbing deeply. She cradled her knees in her arm as she loudly wept. She didn't know how to feel, angry, sad, hurt, or even scared. Scared of what she did. Scared that she just murdered over twenty people or scared that lightening actually came forth from her body.

"Dear God, what's wrong with me," Ororo screamed as her sobs echoed throughout the trashed apartment.

Hope you enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

Hello call me Oruk to SHEJAM I'm sorry if I got this wrong but I thought Magneto's real name was Max when I looked it up it said his real name was Max Eisinhardt I think I done spelled that wrong but yeah that's what it gave me if you know otherwise feel free to correct me. On another note enjoy chapter 4

.

Storm Is A Brewing

Charles P.O.V

Ever since that encounter Charles could think of no one or nothing else but that woman with the snow white hair. Somewhere deep within him he knew that woman was the cause of that explosion and he was also sure she was in fact a mutant.

In his years of living he'd grown accustomed to hearing and seeing some of the most weirdest things most folks have only ever dreamed about. He's seen people with iron skin, people with blue skin, heck even people with no skin but never, white hair and on top of that white eyes.

Charles knew himself very well and he knew his curious appetite could not be quenched until he meant the woman face to face. He also knew that even if he were to leave town the next day it'd only be a matter of days before he came sauntering back seeking the woman out again.

"Are you still stuck on that one woman from last night?" Max asked as he stepped out of their motel rooms bathroom brushing his teeth. Charles only nodded as he gazed solemnly out the window.

"Well I do hope you get over it, there's no way of telling if she was the culprit or not," Max said pointing his toothbrush at Charles.

"She was different I instantly got this feeling...I just know something's up with that girl," Charles said.

"Look, from what I'm gathering she had white hair which possibly could have been a wig. She had white eyes which could have meant they were either contacts or she was blind. And the outfit is self explanatory, nothing but a bra and thong she obviously had to have been a prostitute of some kind," Max explained heading back into the bathroom to rinse his mouth.

"All the more reason to find her, so that we can figure all of that out," Charles said turning back to Max. Max poked his head out the door.

"You aren't going to let this be are you?" Max asked pretty much already knowing the answer. Charles grinned deviously at him.

Normal P.O.V

No one knew how, or why but the very next day after the incident Ororo came slugging through the door looking like death itself. Anyone for miles could see the bags underneath her eyes and her usually silky hair was stringy and matted looking today. She stumbled a couple of times as she sat down in her usual spot waiting for her makeup to be applied.

None of her usual buddies spoke to her, all but Mammy deciding she needed her space. Mammy insisted on making her talk about it.

Unbeknownst to Ororo everyone basically knew what had went down that night but no one could have stopped it either way because at the end of the day it was Ororo's own free will that she went to that hotel despite the opposition.

"I'm just saying, she needs to know that we're here if she needs us," Mammy said snatching her arm from Devil's grip.

"I understand that Mammy and I know how you is when it come to young people like that, you wanna be captain save a hoe and take them in and comfort em but you need to realize that ain't your child and as long as we acting as her crutches she ain't gone have a leg to stand on," Devil said latching onto Mammy's arm again.

Once Ororo was done with her makeup her stylist left and as she went out in came Vixen and Cherry along with some other flunky's who's name Ororo couldn't recall.

Ororo instantly looked to the floor as Vixen sashayed right past her without so much as a look or glance. Vixen promptly kept her nose in the air as she left to the other side of the dresser room. No one missed the disses Cherry and the other strippers said as they passed by Ororo.

"Mammy no," Devil said holding her back from advancing on Vixen.

"Nah I understand yall not letting me talk to Ororo but why the hell can't I put the paws on this trick?" Mammy asked heatedly. She glared daggers at Vixen who sat in the mirror checking her hair and makeup with an attitude that told she knew she was being talked about and was purposefully ignoring them.

"Because this is Ororo's fight, she got to learn to handle her business," Devil said. Mammy let out a string of cuss words but didn't make any more moves to pounce on Vixen.

Ororo never felt so sad and alone in all her life compared to how she felt now, not only did Vixen betray her but now the only people she thought she could trust didn't utter a peep toward her when she came in. She felt sick to the stomach and so unbearably hurt.

Getting up abruptly Ororo ran into a nearby closet and slammed the door closed.

"Devil, come on," Mammy damn near begged. Mammy truly had the heart of a mother and hated to see children distressed it always brought out the motherly instincts in her. But Devil shook her head.

Abruptly Succulent got up and headed right over to the closet shocking Mammy and Devil. Out of the corner of her eye Vixen was watching the whole time but pretended she was applying ruby red lipstick.

"Succulent now calm down, she just a child," Mammy said recognizing that hostile look in Succulent's eyes that she rarely got.

But Succulent deliberately disregarded her wary warning and snatched open the door startling Ororo who was huddled in a corner tears streaking her face.

"Succulent?" Devil cried out but Succulent soon slammed the door behind her leaving only her and Ororo to themselves.

In the closet Succulent looked to Ororo with hurtful disdain a look so full of revulsion Ororo could do no more than look down.

"Look at you, sitting in here like some used up little floozy, that's what you get. You done brought this on yourself, we out right warned you about them hoes yet you did what you wanted to do now look at you," Succulent insulted. Ororo sniffled.

"Dry them tears, ain't no pity coming from over here, I don't know you so why should I cuddle you and feel sorry for you?" Succulent asked.

"I never asked you to," Ororo growled.

"Then act like it, what business you got laying up in here crying for, feeling sorry for yourself, I don't know why you feel bad cause Vixen old dirty ass sholl don't feel bad," Succulent snapped.

"Man I ain't trying to hear you okay, just leave," Ororo said as more tears flooded her cheeks.

"That's the problem with you young folks, can't nobody never tell yall nothing, don't never wanna listen. Then the minute something go wrong yall wanna come crying back to momma. Well it's too late ain't no momma left to go back to," Succulent said glaring at Ororo.

"Shut the hell up you don't know shit about my momma," Ororo screamed on the offensive.

"I don't need to know her to know she ain't here, where she at? Huh? She gone ain't she I know she is," Succulent said. Ororo buried her head in her knees and her body began to convulse with unrestrained sobs.

"You don't understand, you don't know nothing about what I go through or what I have to go through all to survive," Ororo said face still hidden. Succulent gave a humorless laugh.

"Child I'm 42 and done seen more horrors then a witch would see in a night, I done seen people get killed, shot dead right in front of me and you have the nerve to sit here and tell me I don't know," Succulent asked incredulously.

"You just don't know how hard it is for me as a person, and what I have to deal with," Ororo muttered voice dry.

"Girl, yo pain ain't no different from the rest of the women up in here, if anything your pain is child's play compared to what we done suffered and endured," Succulent said. Ororo shook her head no.

"Yes, I know," Succulent said shaking her head yes.

"I know all too well how life can be, even when you don't ask for it shit still happens. I look at you and I just get mad, you want to know why? Because I see so much of myself in you that it makes me angry all over again," Succulent said voice cracking slightly.

"I look at you and see the opportunity I gave up, all of it, the education, the career the money the freedom all of that. Here I am 42 years old without a thing to show for it but a certified license to strip," Succulent said. Ororo wiped her eyes as she looked up at Succulent.

"You have so much going on, your a young buck and yet you let it slip right past you without even putting up a fight," Succulent continued as she looked down to Ororo.

"But it's not my fault, I never asked for this, it's just...ever since my mother died my life has gotten harder and harder what was I supposed to have done?" Ororo asked tears brimming her eyes.

"Fight! That's what you should have done fought for your life to succeed in this unfair world," Succulent said as she balled her fist up.

"In life we are given a hand but that doesn't mean it's set in stone, even a drug dealer could become the next successful doctor or lawyer. My point is life is what you make of it, not what your born with. You can be born with only one parent, what's stopping you from going on to becoming the next Beyonce or Oprah Winfrey?" Succulent explained.

"Succulent...did your mom die too?" Ororo asked silently. Succulent stiffened but sighed and relaxed.

"I don't know what happened to her. She could be dead by now. The day I got separated from her was the last I've seen or heard of her," Succulent said.

"You were separated?" Ororo asked wiping her face. Succulent nodded.

"It all happened so fast, it was like a blur at first then reality came crashing down on me that I was actually being kidnapped. That's right, I was kidnapped and taken almost 100 miles away from my momma. But I have no one to blame but my own self wanna know why?" Succulent asked looking to Ororo. Ororo timidly nodded.

"Because I was too damn hard headed to listen to my momma, she only had my best interest at heart about which school I was to attend but no I had to have my way or the high way. See she wanted me to go to a school closer to home until I was set to live on my own. But I, being the mannish child I was wanted to get away from home from her, I wanted to go to Harvard," Succulent reminisced.

"I honestly thought she was just trying to hold me back, thought that she was just jealous because I was going to college and she never got to, I honestly thought I was better and smarter than my own mother. I never got to see the truth, I never saw the love behind our arguments not until it was too late," Succulent said as her eyes brimmed with tears. Ororo gasped lightly at the sight no one has ever saw Succulent shed a tear. She didn't know whether to comfort her or stay put.

"One day I ran away from home to pursue what I wanted to do, just left didn't pack nothing but a comb and a toothbrush and bolted. While out I was ducking and dodging police thinking they were looking for me because my mom had ratted me out. It wasn't me they were looking for. It was the man that kidnapped me they were looking for," Succulent said swallowing down her saliva she continued.

"I meant him his name was Aaron Tursling the man famous for human trafficking. At first when I meant him I was just your typical naive 18 year old, fresh out of high school. I didn't know about the world and how cruel it could be until I hit my 30's. He approached me similar to how Mike approached all of you with all type of whimsical promises, and like a dumbass I believed every word," Succulent continued.

"The next thing I remembered was getting beat and tied up and blindfolded the only thing I had to rely on was my nose and ears. Funny how it takes your life to be at stake before you get to pondering what you could've did differently with your life. But I knew It was too late to think about any of that." Succulent took a breather. Ororo remained quiet not wanting to disturb her story.

"It went on like that for years, I would be shipped to one ring, abused, raped, and sold off to the next where it would simply repeat. I was impregnated several times and each time I miscarried either naturally or by force. It got to the point where I didn't fight back anymore, I didn't care anymore and thought death was more welcoming then the hell I was living," Succulent continued.

"H-how did you ever escape Succulent?" Ororo asked eyes wide. Succulent looked down at Ororo.

"Mike, he's the one who got me out, but at a price," Succulent said.

"Don't tell me..." Ororo asked eyes widening. Succulent nodded.

"I was sold to the devil himself, he bought my freedom and I have absolutely no way of getting it back, but you do," Succulent said bending down to Ororo's level.

"No I can't I've tried but I just can't survive out there, the people I thought I can trust I couldn't, they turned against me, like today, I came in and no one said a thing to me," Ororo said.

"You can, you have a strong pair of legs Ororo and it's time you started using them, I can't walk the path for you, Mammy can't walk it for you, Devil, none of us can, only you can change your life for you. It all rides on what you do now," Succulent said.

Ororo buried her head.

"Get out why you still have time, don't be like me, fight, scratch kick till you make a way out Ororo, just get out before you fall in too deep," Succulent said almost pleadingly.

"Hold your head up Ororo, are you a dog?" Succulent snapped when Ororo didn't respond. Ororo shook her head remaining silent.

"I said are you a f**king dog?" Succulent yelled.

"No," Ororo screamed back.

"Then why are you still here getting treated like one? Go do what none of us could, go and live your life to the fullest and redeem your freedom from the ones who sought to take it from you," Succulent said. Ororo looked up thoughtful. Succulent lifted her chin up further.

"Hold your head up high and let your pride shine and take these bitches by storm," Succulent said a determined glint sparkling in her eyes. Ororo frowned determinedly as she rose steadily to her feet.

"All this time I've thought of myself as a survivor, someone who found a way to live despite the circumstances, when all I've ever been doing is running away. No more, it's time I put up or shut up," Ororo said with newfound confidence. Succulent nodded as tears fell down her cheeks.

Ororo smiled lovingly at her as she gently brushed the droplets away.

"What's with the tears, big girls don't cry remember?" Ororo said smiling recalling a phrase said person had not too long ago told her the first time Succulent caught her crying. Succulent laughed wiping her tears away.

"Succulent I'm going to settle this, for you, Mammy, Devil, Luscious and myself," Ororo said as she gripped the handle to the door. Succulent gripped the top of her hand and halted her.

"Make sure this is the last time I ever see your face under these circumstances again," Succulent demanded eyes, voice and face displaying her seriousness. Ororo nodded giving her an assured smile as the two headed out of the closet.

"Oh thank God, I thought the two of you had died in there, you know how hard it was for my little old self to hold Mammy big ass back, thank goodness Luscious came in to help me get her," Devil complained once they came out of the closet.

"Oh my goodness yall out, what happened with yall? Oh Ororo baby are you alright? If you need to talk you know where I be, god why didn't you come to me sooner Ororo you know your like a daughter to me and I always got-wha.." Mammy was cut off by a sudden embrace by Ororo. Her eyes widened as she just couldn't cope with the hug. To her hugs meant goodbye so what did this hug mean?

"You'll make an wonderful mom to some child some day," Ororo said squeezing Mammy tighter. Mammy looked to Succulent wide eyed. Succulent only nodded tears gathering in her eyes. Mammy's shocked expression grew solemn and then fell into a sad smile as she hugged Ororo back warmly.

"You keep walking you hear, Don't look back, don't stop, just keep on trucking till you get to the very top, okay?" Mammy said as her tears freely fell down her cheeks.

"I promise I will," Ororo said. Mammy held her tighter.

"Aw you guys, I just put my mascara on don't make me cry too," Devil said fanning her eyes to keep from crying.

"Girl if you don't know how to ruin a moment," Luscious said also teary eyed. The gang laughed but that was short lived when Money Mike busted through the doors accompanied by you know who standing behind him just as prim and smug.

"Aye, aye, aye what's with all the water works, I ain't payin yall to cry, I pay yall asses to shake dat ass," Mike said as he looked from one woman to the other. He glared when he saw Ororo and Mammy were still locked in a loose embrace.

Ororo looked to Succulent who nodded and Ororo knew it was time to set things straight.

Ororo walked right up to him with a determined look, a look Money Mike wasn't accustomed to receiving from his stripers. She walked boldly up to him and first looked to Vixen who stepped back slightly and then to him who put on a tough front.

"I'm done, I quit. This and me are over, I'm not showing my body off ever again to no sleazy ass men and I'm certainly not going to be your benefit anymore," Ororo said firmly. Her voice showed this wasn't up for discussion that what she spoke was with finality.

"Pfft haaaa, that was a good one wasn't it Vixen?" Mike laughed slapping Vixen's shoulder playfully. She gave a disheartened smile to save face.

"Girl what chu talkin bout? What nonsense is this you spoutin? Quit? Quit on who? I'm money Mike don't no body quit on Money Mike," Mike said arrogantly.

"Evidently you hard of hearing I said I-no scratch that we quit," Ororo reaffirmed as she pointed from herself to her friends who nodded in agreement.

"And Evidently you is retarded," Money Mike said gripping the back of Ororo's head. Everyone's breath hitched in their throats.

"Mike now wait a minute," Vixen said instinctively holding out her hands trying to calm the situation down. Vixen couldn't help but recall the many situations she's found herself in a similar position with Mike.

"I know one thing for damn sure yo sorry sucka ass betta let her go," Mammy yelled charging toward Mike. She didn't count on Mike pulling out a gun slipped underneath his coat. It was like time itself stopped as everyone watched in silent horror as he pointed the gun toward Mammy and fired.

Mammy fell with a solid thud to the floor. Everyone's eyes became wide as a few of the strippers that were in the room fled screaming. Ororo even stopped her struggling despite her situation to look in pure horror at the scene before her. Devil with staggering steps approaches the draining body, falls to her knees and tenderly touches her hair. With trembling hands she lightly dipped her fingers in the blood.

"Oh god, No!," Devil wailed. Luscious had latched onto Devil and sobbed in her shoulder as Succulent mumbled a quiet prayer and made a cross against her chest as she concluded her prayer. Vixen stumbled backwards and slid down the wall, her eyes not once leaving Mammy's lifeless body.

"You see what the f**k happens when you do stupid shit," Mike yelled furiously spit flying from his mouth. He pointed the gun at Devil to emphasize his point.

"Mike," Vixen wheezed out.

"Shut the f**k up," Mike snapped pointing the gun at her. She fell silent as she stared the barrel of the gun down. He turned his attention back to Ororo as he pointed the gun toward her head.

"I knew yo skimpy ass was trouble the moment Vixen retarded ass brought you in, now I'm a personally have to deal with yo ass," Mike said as his finger twitched at the trigger.

"I'm going to kill you," Ororo growled as her eyes blazed with furious lightening streaks.

"What the f**k," Mike wailed as the entire room was engulfed in white light followed by a huge explosion. The explosion was so powerful it badly effected partiers in the other room who were assaulted by the impact of the blast killing many.

The roof of the other room with the partiers proceeded to dramatically cave in finishing off the last of the explosion survivors.

After all the debris and smoke cleared, Ororo took a moment to look around the charred room and saw the bodies of Mammy, Devil, Luscious, Succulent, Vixen and Mike laying scorched against the ground. Ororo's eyes widened as she let loose a wail rivaling that of an animalistic screech.

Ororo dropped to her knees directly in front of Succulent's body which was the closest to her. Succulent realizing Ororo's intentions in a manner much like her mother dove for her trying to stop her before she sent off the blast but was too late and like Mike who was also up close got the brunt of the assault.

"Please no, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, Please come back...No!" Ororo screamed as she cradled Succulents burnt head in her lap.

It wasn't but a few minutes later, when the cops arrived with the blaring of their sirens. They soon came busting into the room where they'd heard Ororo screaming. One cop who was in front recoiled at the powerful aroma of burning flesh.

Ororo dazedly looked at them, half conscious and judging by their faces they were ordering her to put her hands above her head. She couldn't hear anything they were saying. Her hearing was dimming and her vision was becoming blurry as the room began spinning. Her eyes slowly drifted closed as she watched the blurry figures approach still shouting something inaudible.

'Close your eyes and I'll be there' was the last thing Ororo heard before she closed her eyes.

Charles P.O.V

"Are you just about ready Max we haven't' got all day?" Charles asked impatiently.

"Patience, after all we are going out in public and presentation is everything," Max said standing in the mirror tying his tie. Charles sighed tiredly. He sat back on his bed and stared at the muted TV until something flashing across the screen caught his eye.

Charles fumbled for the remote as he turned the TV up.

Reporter: 20 year old Ororo Munroe has just been taken into custody when police found the suspect cradling the head of a former stripper later to be identified as Chloe Dodson in her lap while crying. Police are taking Ororo into custody for questioning.

Charles rose quickly from his bed as he caught sight of two of the identified women's pictures, one of which belonging to the object of his obsession since he first arrived in that town.

"Max, come and take a good look at this," Charles said eyes never leaving the screen. Max came sauntering in frowning but when he caught sight of what was on the screen both his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I believe this is the part where I tell you I told you so," Charles said smugly. Max snorted.

Normal P.O.V

3 hours had passed since Ororo was taken into custody and it's been exactly 3 hours since she's done a thing besides breathe. Ororo was placed in a holding cell after police couldn't gather official evidence tying Ororo to the crime. She didn't talk, eat or sleep she simply sat on the side of the bed and stared blankly at the floor.

Her entire face was hollow and devoid of emotion. For 3 hours straight she sat there motionlessly and almost unblinking. When the investigator's asked her further questions she would blink but that was the only reaction they got out of her.

Little did they know, Ororo was guilty as charged and she had become numb with sorrow. She no longer felt anything but emptiness. She no longer felt pain, no longer felt the urge to cry, she didn't even feel the need to live on any longer. Maybe if she was gone, the misery would disappear. Too bad a certain someone thought otherwise.

"Ororo Munroe you've made bail," An officer said unlocking her cell. That shocked her enough to make her look at her baler. Two gentlemen came politely into her cell one with a bright smile the other with curious charm.

"Good day Miss Munroe, my name Is Charles Xavier and I have waited for quite some time to finally get to meet you face to face," Charles greeted as he extended his hand out warmly to her.

Hope you enjoyed


	5. Chapter 5

Hello call me Oruk Next chapter out I really want to say thanks for the support you guys hope you enjoy this chapter

.

The Calming Of The Storm

.

Max grunted as he walked a step ahead of the duo that was lagging behind him. He felt a little uncomfortable and embarrassed as Charles casually strolled along, while kindly holding onto Ororo's hand as they journeyed back to their motel room.

He looked back briskly to see they were still right behind him and had yet to have let each other's hands go. Charles held firmly onto her hand as she in the likeness of a zombie, passively followed, not once objecting to having her hand held as she walked.

Max assumed she would have at least been a little concerned with the fact that a slightly older male, she barely knew was guiding her by the hand like some child in broad daylight publicly. But she simply followed them obediently.

But that wasn't just what Max found unnerving what also unsettled him was the fact that the girl had yet to have uttered a peep. She was deathly quiet and despite Charles efforts even he couldn't get her to speak. But being the stubborn coon Charles was he only continued to speak gently to her and to show great patience toward her. She still didn't speak but obediently did as they asked when Charles asked her to accompany them back to their motel.

That was strike three for Max. Given the circumstance he was fully expecting the girl to resist or at least bombard them with inquisition, after all any rational youth her age would have, yet she silently followed them no questions asked.

'Don't hold it against her Max, this one has been through great pains and she is hurting' Charles told Max mentally. Max knew Charles was peering into his mind and had heard his disquieting thoughts.

'Can you blame me, look at her she's as lifeless as a corpse. She won't say anything, she's a 20 year old girl following two grown men she hasn't a clue about, and those eyes...something isn't right about her' Max retorted mentally.

'Can you blame her? When you've lost everything near and dear to you would much else matter to you?' Charles asked. Ororo silently continued forward with the two men oblivious to their mental conversation.

'I'm just saying, she's starting to bother me and I don't like her eyes. Their about as dead as she looks' Max said. Charles frowned.

'The eyes are the windows to the heart, what you see in her eyes is what you see in her heart. Emptiness, loneliness, sadness, darkness. All the products of an unfortunate girls fate" Charles explained. Max frowned thoughtfully.

'Well what in blazes could've possibly befallen the child to make her behave in such a manner? Can't you use your ability to pry into her past or what not?' Max mentally asked.

'I'm afraid I am unable to peer into her past telekinetically because she has involuntarily created a mental block, preventing me from doing anything more than mentally speaking with her' Charles said. Max grunted.

'Just like brats to make things so much more difficult than they need to be' Max snarled. Charles chuckled.

'It is a familiar stage in most troubled youths, they create these blocks to prevent themselves from further being hurt. All she needs is that someone to make her feel safe again and the block will be gone in the blink of an eye' Charles explained. Max grunted again.

'And who might this someone be?' Max coyly asked. It was Charles turn to grunt.

'Why you and I of course, we'll be the ones to break down that barrier. In our part all we have to do is gain her trust and in turn teach her how to trust and love once more' Charles explained.

'Great' Max groaned.

The mental conversation came to a close as they neared the motel. Once inside the motel Max was the first to collapse onto the squeaky mattress with a relieved sigh.

"Please, make yourself comfortable," Charles said to Ororo. She looked around for a brief spell before she positioned herself in a chair near the TV. Seeing her settle down Charles headed into the bathroom leaving Max and Ororo alone in awkward silence.

"So...have any favorite shows on TV?" Max asked pitifully. His cheap attempt at striking up a conversation had failed miserably, not that he expected any less. Ororo continued to stare trancelike at the carpet. Max's eyebrow twitched, an involuntary reaction he developed overtime when he found people or situations...unnerving.

"The guards today said you haven't eaten yet, you must be hungry, are you hungry?" Max asked attempting once more. Ororo didn't budge.

"We could order takeout, what would you like?" Max pressed. Ororo remained immobile. His eyebrow twitched again.

"Look, you can't remain mute forever you have to talk sometime, speak," Max demanded loudly. Charles shortly came strutting in folding his tie in his hands. He looked sternly at Max.

"Max, you should know better than to speak to her in such a way, knowing full well her condition," Charles scolded.

"Her condition? Her problem is she isn't right in here," Max said tapping his head. Max's harsh words didn't phase Ororo in the least.

"Max I'm warning you, knock it off," Charles warned. Max snorted but quietly leaned back in his bed frowning annoyed at Ororo who continued to stare engrossed at the carpet.

Charles let his glare linger on Max before he turned his attention to Ororo. He approached her but was cautious to mind her personal space.

"Ororo is your name correct? It's a lovely name, is there any special meaning behind your name?" Charles asked. Ororo didn't even give him the time of day. Charles frowned when he heard Max snicker.

"Ororo, you know it's okay to talk to us, I know this is a bit premature but you can trust us, we don't seek to harm you," Charles said gently. Ororo finally had the courtesy to look up and what Charles saw made him reconsider the true severity of her emotional distress all over again.

He didn't know how to discern the look in her eyes. It was a mixture of misery, isolation, ire, and fear all mixed in one. Or as Max had mentioned, hollow. Charles cleared his throat feeling likewise unnerved by her indescribable eyes.

"If I do this will you let me go?" Ororo asked dryly. Max's eyebrows shot up in surprise as did Charles. Her sudden question baffled them both.

"I'm sorry but do what praytell?" Charles asked.

"If I blow the both of you would you let me leave?" Ororo said emotionlessly. Charles flushed a shade of pink as Max stared disbelieving at what he'd heard before he busted out laughing.

"Max, hush, quiet," Charles hissed fanning his hands dismissively at Max. He looked back to Ororo sweaty and flustered.

"There's been a grave misconception here, our reason's for bringing you here were not of sexual notions, we simply...oh my," Charles trailed off wiping his forehead. He tugged at his shirt collar as he looked anywhere but at the girl embarrassedly.

"Will you or not?" Ororo asked further. Charles nervously fumbled with his words and her bluntness did nothing to help. Max in a more stable state of surprise stepped in.

"Look, girly if we wanted our dicks sucked we'd of went and bought ourselves a stripper instead of bringing home some emotionally distraught girl," Max said callously.

"Max, my word have you no morals or consideration," Charles gasped shocked that such vulgarity would even spout from Max's mouth. Max shrugged unphased.

"I am a stripper," Ororo admitted emotionlessly. Max's frown faded. Charles looked remorseful.

"Ororo look at me," Charles said with a stern sincerity Ororo just couldn't ignore. She looked up into his eyes.

"I assure you, we didn't bring you here to defile you in any way we simply want to help you, that is if you'll allow us to," Charles said.

"I don't need your help," Ororo said gaze drifting back to the carpet.

"Nonsense even the most independent of people need help sometimes," Charles corrected. Her head lowered even further.

"I don't deserve your help, not for the things I've done," Ororo said quietly. Charles and Max exchanged glances.

"Ororo whatever you've done, you can't blame yourself for them, look at you, your in terrible condition," Charles said. Ororo laughed bitterly.

"I'm in horrible condition. This is nothing compared to the others, if you think I'm in horrible condition their conditions will blow your mind," Ororo said grinning humorlessly.

"You mean, the ones at the hotel and at the strip club, that was your doing wasn't it?" Charles asked already suspecting what the answer would be. Ororo stayed silent.

"Well were you the one who fried those people or not?" Max asked impatiently. Charles turned to glare at him but Max ignored him and glared at Ororo.

"That's right, I killed all of em in cold blood, they didn't know what hit em," Ororo falsely boasted.

"Ororo it's okay to mourn, you don't have to tread such a burdensome path alone," Charles said. Ororo scoffed.

"How can I not? If you haven't noticed I don't have anyone else. I have no choice but to go it alone, besides it's better this way," Ororo said gazing off in the distance.

"Better for whom, you or everyone else?" Charles asked.

"Both," Ororo answered.

"How so?" Charles challenged.

"Because no one else will die by my hands and I won't have to hurt anymore," Ororo said bitterly. Charles shook his head.

"I beg to differ. Such a solitary life holds no reward for anyone. You'll be miserable if you continue on at this rate," Charles said.

"I can't be what I already am," Ororo said.

"And who's fault is that?" Max asked suddenly.

"Max," Charles said warningly. Max put his hand up to silence him.

"No this needs to be said. Max turns his attention back to Ororo who's staring at the floor. If there's one thing I can't stand it's some one who's so dramatic," Max said.

"Your just like any other mutant, we're not born knowing how to control our abilities but that doesn't mean we can't learn how," Max explained.

"It's your fault your life is how it is and I do believe it's your fault your friends are dead," Max said curtly. Charles grabbed his arm.

"Shut up, don't say shit else about them you don't know anything you bastard," Ororo snapped. Small streaks of lightening stirred up around her. At that instant Charles could feel her mutant signature full blast.

"Max," Charles called out warningly. He was becoming weary as sparks began to ignite in the atmosphere around Ororo.

'It's triggered by aggression' Max loudly pondered. Charles instantly picked up his thought.

'If you know this then why in Sam hill are you provoking it?' Charles asked mentally.

"It's the only way she'll learn," Max said aloud. Ororo frowned at him.

"Don't toy with me," Ororo said.

"Again if I wanted a toy I'd go out and buy that too," Max retorted. More sparks ignited.

"It's just like you people to look down on people like me, I bet you both think I killed them on purpose don't you? I bet you all think I'm a monster, admit it," Ororo yelled. Her eye color began to solidify as streaks began to stir up around her body. Charles tensed.

"Max whatever insanity your trying to prove, please reconsider, there are other occupants in the other motel rooms at stake, do you want a repeat of the hotel and the strip club incident?" Charles asked. Max purposefully ignored Charles.

"I don't have to think little girl, I know you killed them on purpose, want to know how I know? Because you allowed it to happen you could've prevented it but you didn't you were too hot headed to take their safety into account," Max accused. Ororo shook her head.

"No," Ororo shouted as stronger lightening streaks lashed out.

"Yes, there's no one to blame but yourself, you didn't care about them otherwise you would have fought with all your might to protect them," Max yelled. Ororo's eyes shot open as Succulents image invaded her mind.

'Fight' echoed Succulents last words to her.

Altogether Ororo's anger subsided and a solemn look plagued her face. Max watched as her shoulders slumped forward as she relaxed.

"After my mom died, they were all I knew," Ororo said unexpectedly. The streaks of lightening gradually simmered until they completely diminished. Charles looked alert briefly before he settled down.

"They took me in like I was their own, they took care of me, looked out for me, did everything for me and look how I repay them," Ororo said voice gradually growing louder as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean for things to go so wrong, I really didn't. I was trying to protect Mammy from Mike I didn't know she and the others would die the way they did," Ororo cried as she dropped to her knees in front of them. Max quietly listened to her reveal the demons from her past.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want any of this to happen. They didn't deserve to die, if anyone did it was me," Ororo half cried half screamed.

"You said they basically raised you correct, how so? In what manner?" Max asked. Ororo sniffed.

"They taught me how to be strong, how to look after myself, to be brave," Ororo said quietly.

"Then why do you dishonor them?" Max challenged. Ororo looked up teary eyed into Max's face.

"You said it yourself they raised you to be strong right, then the least you could do is honor that by not kneeling down sniveling and feeling sorry for yourself. Look I agree it's terrible that bad things always befall good people, but what's stopping you from moving on?" Max asked.

"How can I be strong when I can't even control my powers?" Ororo asked. "People aren't safe around me they only die." Ororo finished wiping her face.

"We're not dead and we're around you?" Max said simply with a nonchalant shrug. Ororo looked up.

"Indeed we are," Charles said smiling. Ororo looked back and forth from the two.

"I mean at least I feel alive maybe I am dead," Max said checking himself. Charles laughed.

"No my friend sad to say your very much alive right now," Charles said. Max's grin faded into a frown.

"What do you mean by sad to say, just what are you implying Charlie?" Max asked feigning offense.

"Nothing at all," Charles said in a thick British accent throwing up his hands in surrender. The two laughed at their playful banter.

Ororo looked on not able to help but think how similar Max and Charles were to Succulent and Mammy. Max stern and strong like Succulent and Charles more of the comforting, take care of you type like Mammy.

"I believe what Max is trying to say is, it's not too late to get help," Charles said finally turning his attention back to Ororo. Ororo sat up on her knees and wiped the remaining tear stains off her face.

"Yeah and who knows maybe if you ask nicely me and Charles might consider helping you out," Max said with a wink. Ororo frowned at him.

"But how can you two help me?" Ororo asked. Charles looked to Max smirking smugly.

"How indeed?" Max said as he made a nearby flower in a vase raise midair and come straight toward him. He plucked the flower out of the air and handed it to Ororo. She took it and stared at it astounded.

"You have telekinesis, so you guys are monsters too then?" She asked frowning quizzically at them. Both gentlemen laughed with amusement.

"The correct term would be mutant," Charles corrected.

"Mutant?" Ororo parroted. Charles nodded.

"Mutants, are a tad bit different from regular human beings. See we have altered genetics that grant us extraordinary abilities, some useful, some unique, and others well... quite unsightly.

"So if you guys have telekinesis, what's the name of my power?" Ororo asked gradually becoming intrigued.

"Well, so far you seem to be displaying an electrical discharge triggered by strong emotions, but there could be more to it," Charles explained.

"Want to find out?" Max asked deviously. Ororo looked thoughtful even a bit hesitant but she ultimately decided knowing the truth couldn't hurt. After all she didn't have anything left to lose anymore so even if they did betray her it wouldn't hurt.

"Yes," She said quietly. Max and Charles exchanged triumphant grins.

"Very good, we leave for the X mansion tomorrow morning," Charles declared somewhat giddy.

"The X mansion? Where exactly is that?" Ororo asked.

"Why in New York of course," Charles answered with a smile.

"What we're going all the way to New York?" Ororo exclaimed. Max grinned.

"That's right kiddo, be prepared for a long trip," Max said stretching across his bed.

"Wow, I've never been to New York before," Ororo said impressed.

"Well then prepare yourself for a ton of new beginnings," Charles said.

The room fell into silence as shuffling was the only noise resounding in the quiet room. Ororo looked from Charles to Max until she finally spoke up.

"I'm hungry," Ororo blurted out interrupting the silence.

"You have got to be kidding me, I asked you earlier if you were hungry," Max yelled throwing his hands in the air. Ororo blushed and gave a sheepish smile

Hope you enjoyed


	6. Chapter 6

Hello call me Oruk, Oh my goodness Fruit Ninja your right and I never realized that about Max thanks for the heads up all this time I did not know. I basically got the idea for this story from watching X men first class like 5 times. Anyway enjoy

.

Danger Room Panic

.

Around 5:00 am the next day Charles arose jauntily whereas Max and Ororo remained dead to the world. Charles shook his head as he grinned at the two. Charles and Max decided to connect their beds together to make room for Ororo, and now here they both lay sprawled all over each other. Ororo's arm slung over Max's face and his leg slung over her stomach, both drooling like mad dogs, the sight proved humorous. A wicked grin passed over Charles face as he watched the two.

Last night Ororo and Max argued like two small children about everything. How there was little to no space, or who was hogging how much cover, or who was touching who. It was so bad Charles barely got a wink of sleep. Payback time.

'Wake up you lazy loafs' Charles mentally shouted at earsplitting volumes.

Both Ororo and Max shot up in bed holding each other and screaming their heads off. Max's head darted from side to side frantically. Ororo had her eyes squeezed tight seemingly waiting for whatever to happen, happen. They both looked to Charles who was laughing so hard he had to clutch his stomach.

"Why you miserable louse," Max slurred tiredly. He glared at Charles who only laughed harder. Ororo too frowned.

"Forgive me, but how on earth could I have possible passed up such a golden opportunity," Charles said still laughing.

"That was nowhere near funny, you almost gave me a heart attack," Ororo growled at him. Charles tried to stifle his laughter. A second passed before he snorted and busted out laughing even harder. Max and Ororo glared at him.

"I believe we're even now," Charles said composing himself enough to talk.

"Even for what?" Max asked outraged.

"For last night, you lots bickering and tussling was incommodious and kept me awake all night, so this is me getting even," Charles said.

"Mark my words, Charles you will pay for this," Max threatened grinning evilly.

"Oh I'm trembling, hey ah, ah no going back to sleep Ororo we have a flight to catch," Charles said as he pulled the covers off of her. She groaned loudly.

"Why so early in the morning, New York ain't goin nowhere?" Ororo groaned as she lazily reached for the covers. Charles pulled them down further.

"I like to be punctual," Charles told her. He momentarily left the room.

"He's insane," Ororo mumbled burying her head in her pillow to block out the light.

"Believe me you have no idea," Max informed. Charles came back in with clothes in his hands.

"Here try these on," Charles instructed as he threw the clothes at her. Ororo looked at them.

"Exactly why do you have girl clothes stashed in the bathroom?" Ororo asked with an raised eyebrow.

"We picked those up on our way to get you from jail, I figured you'd want something a little less...Provocative," Charles said. Ororo fully took note she was still in her stripper getup.

Ororo laid the outfit out to better view it and she rudely showed her disdain for the outfit. Charles took note.

"Is something wrong?" Charles asked. Ororo frowned.

"Wrong? What's right? A sleeveless blue hoodie and white khaki pants? I'm 20 not 50, do you have something a little more up to date?" Ororo asked.

"Lesson one of your training, is gratitude squirt," Max said thumping the back of her head.

"What? I'm just saying," Ororo said.

"Well I think it's quite befitting for a young lady," Charles defended. Ororo sighed knowing it was pointless to talk to Older men about today's fashions.

Twenty minutes passed before Ororo showered and got dressed and devoured her breakfast. Max and Charles packed up what little belongings they had and were soon returning the key to the motel and heading to their car. Storm had no belongings because Max and Charles made her throw away her stripper outfit saying she wouldn't be needing it anytime soon.

"So what's it like at the X mansion?" Ororo asked gazing out the window. She fiddled with her hands which told she was nervous.

"Don't worry, you'll fit in fine at the X mansion the kids are all just like you, each with their own unique power. And like you they too have had their share of pains in the past. I'm sure you'll meet plenty of friends," Charles explained.

"Really?" Ororo asked hopeful. Charles smiled and nodded.

"Of course you'll also meet your share of buffoons as well, you can thank the lenient Professor Xavier for that," Max said snidely. Charles shot Max an sarcastic look before he looked out the window.

"It's not like I'm really looking for friends anyway I mean I'm not some girl in high school looking for acceptance anymore," Ororo said. Her whole demeanor contradicted her whole statement.

"Sure your not," Max said with thick sarcasm. Ororo leered at him. Max threw up his hands in a submissive manner.

"What? I'm agreeing with you," Max lied. Ororo narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't toy with me," Ororo said looking back out the window. Max snickered.

Ororo swallowed hard as she watched buildings zip past her. She tried not to dwell too heavily on the new life that awaited her, but she couldn't help but ponder what life would be like from then on. She also wondered if the same thing that happened to Mammy and the others would occur again. She shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts.

'Don't worry, you'll be fine' Charles told her mentally. It brought her somewhat comfort but not enough to stop her stomach from knotting up. Thirty minutes had passed and still no sign of an airport.

"Um Charles where exactly is the airport we've been driving for almost an hour.

"Who said anything about an airport," Max said. Ororo looked confused.

"But you said our flight was leaving first thing in the morning, that meant we were getting on a plane right?" Ororo asked.

"Oh yes we will be getting transported by air but not in a common man's plane," Charles said smiling. Now Ororo was really confused.

"You lost me, if we're not getting in a plane then what-holy shit!" Ororo yelled as the car approached a landing site. And perched prim and proper had to be one of the biggest jet planes Ororo had ever seen.

"Language," Charles warned. Max only laughed at her vulgarity.

"Sorry it's just so huge," Ororo gawked as they drew closer to it. Max leaned back smugly. He loved every chance he got to show boat.

"Yep, that's Blackbird or X-jet for short," Max informed.

"That's got to be the coolest thing I've ever seen," Ororo complimented.

"You need to get out more, if you like this wait till you see your new home," Max said. Ororo smile faded.

"Home?" Ororo repeated quietly.

"Yes your new home with your new family," Charles said as he parked the car.

It never dawned on her that this was something permanent and not some vacation until now. Now that she looked her future in the eye she felt uneasy. Home to her was the place you felt most comfortable at whether that was a cave or hut, just depended on where you felt safest. And family, last she knew of she'd wiped the remnants of her remaining family out. But now here she was with a second chance.

"Ready?" Max asked serious tint to his tone. Ororo was hesitant.

'Walk forward' Came Succulents voice again. Ororo smiled at the memory. Succulent however harsh has given her some of the best advice of her life.

"I'm ready," Ororo answered.

(Time Skip)

"We're here squirt," Came Max voice invading her dreams. Ororo cracked a eye open to see Max's blurry face in her line of vision.

"Not something I want to wake up to ya know," Ororo joked playfully.

"Ha, ha very funny now stop drooling on the seat and hurry up we're here," Max said as he shuffled past her to the door that was opening.

Ororo stretched before she looked around the jet bewildered. It was as if that were her first time seeing the inside of the jet. It was probably due to the fact that as soon as she got inside the jet she began to feel claustrophobic and fainted.

Ororo hurried out of the jet only to see a huge mansion sitting in the middle of a hill side with lush green grass. Their was open field for miles if you walked. Ororo awed at how clean the outside looked compared to the places she's seen. It made her all the more eager to see the inside of the lavish place.

"Professor Xavier welcome back," A red headed woman yelled as she ran toward them grinning. Charles smiled back as he walked to meet the girl.

"Jean, so good to be back and what impeccable timing you have," Charles said returning her hug. The girl shined proudly at the compliment. Ororo observed the girl from over Charles shoulder.

The one called Jean was decent looking, actually she looked really good. She had red hair that flowed down her back and a few locks fluttered in her face. She had dazzling emerald colored eyes that sparkled with innocence. Her complexion was clear for the most part and she had pretty white teeth aligned correctly and she had a slim figure.

"This is, Ororo Munroe and as of today she is the newest member of our X men family," Charles introduced. Jean smiled brightly at Ororo.

"Hello, as Professor has already introduced I'm Jean grey, it's really nice to meet you," Jean greeted outstretching her hand. Ororo looked at her hand then back to her. A second passed before Jean got the hint and lowered her hand.

Ororo didn't mean to come off as cold but she didn't do well with strangers. She treated Mammy and the others the same way until she warmed up to them. Undeterred Jean continued to act friendly toward her.

"So since your new I know your going to need a tour guide and I'd be happy to show you around. After all X mansion isn't something new people can navigate on their own," Jean said.

Jean started to walk off, but stopped to wait for Ororo who'd yet to have budged. Ororo looked back to Charles and Max who only encouraged her to go.

"Go on Jean is one of the friendliest Mutants here and she has a lot of experience with dealing with new mutants that come to the house," Charles explained. Ororo nodded slightly before she slowly followed Jean.

"Think she'll be alright?" Max asked as he watched the two girls walk toward the X mansion.

"Give her time, they all come around eventually," Charles said. The two men followed the girls lead and too headed toward the mansion.

"This is the X men lab where we do physicals and a lot of testing and here's the man in charge, this is beast," Jean explained. A rather bulky looking furry blue man appeared donning a lab coat and glasses. Ororo instinctively stepped back eyeing him warily.

Seeing her alarm Beast stopped his advancement and smiled disarmingly. Ororo still frowned at him. Jean placed a hand on Ororo's shoulder and Ororo curtly shrugged it off. Hurt flashed in Jean's eyes before it disappeared.

"Don't worry Beast is as sweet as pie, He's very kind and wouldn't harm a fly," Jean said. Beast smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you and may I ask your name?" Beast asked holding out his hand.

"Ororo," Ororo muttered not taking his hand. Instead she stepped away and looked around the lab. Beast looked to Jean.

'Give her time' Jean mouthed to Beast. Beast nodded in understanding and watched as the two girls departed.

"Oh you'll love this, just recently we received a load of smaller mutants that Professor and Max found wandering the street so he had this playroom installed," Jean said as she entered into a room half decorated in blue and the other in pink.

"Yeah, the room is kind of divided right now. The boys and the girls are in a dispute right now. The boys seem to think the girls have cooties and the girls think the boys are icky," Jean said smiling amusedly. Ororo didn't seem too much amused.

After all she hated kids and swore she'd never have any, she just didn't have the patience for them. They were so needy and dependent and practically ran you up a wall. It was more work than what Ororo was willing to put in.

"How long are you guys planning on keeping this boy vs. Girl war going?" Jean asked giggling.

"Until they surrender and admit that picking their nose is yucky," A little brunette girl said as she and some other young girls sat in a circle playing with Barbie dolls. Jean laughed.

"Fellas?" Jean asked.

"I don't want no cooties," A blonde haired boy with freckles said. His group joined in as they taunted the girls. The girls didn't take that lying down.

"Whatever, everyone knows boys are dumb," The brunette girl, supposedly leader said. The blonde boys mouth gaped open.

"No your stupid, you play with dumb dolls," He pitifully retorted. She stamped her feet.

"Ms. Isabelle is not stupid, take that back," The girl demanded. He crossed his arms smugly. She grew red in the face as she took a deep breath and yelled. But this was no ordinary yell, this was a supersonic yell that left his hair standing up straight after she finished.

"Nice haircut," She mocked as her friends giggled. Now it was his turn to huff up.

"Oh yeah take this," He said as he opened his mouth and his tongue flung out like a frogs and wrapped around the girls Barbie doll. His tongue secreted some type of sticky substance and once the doll was saturated in it he flung the doll toward the ceiling and the doll stuck like it'd been glued to paper.

The girl gasped looking mortified up at the ceiling. The boy clapped high fives with his gang.

"Stupid head"

"Dummy girl"

Those were the last words exchanged before a full out brawl between the girls and boys broke out. Jean continued to laugh knowing they could never really harm each other at their level of strength.

"Monsters," Ororo muttered quietly but Jean still heard. Jean saw the look of annoyance on Ororo's face and knew it was time to leave.

"Well okay you kids have at it, and don't forget to clean up the playroom when your done," Jean instructed as she and Ororo eased out of the door.

Half an hour had passed as the agonizingly long and tiresome tour continued. Ororo lost count of all the halls and rooms. Each room they dropped by the more people she got to meet. She didn't particularly care for any of them and knew she wouldn't remember their names to save her life. She for the most part quietly followed Jean around unless Jean asked her a question she had to answer.

"And this room right here is a room you have to have supervision to access, unless your a seasoned mutant like me or Cyclops," Jean informed as they entered a room that read caution Danger Room.

"Oh yeah he was the guy that wore those goggles right?" Ororo remembered. Jean smiled as she nodded.

"Cute huh?" Jean asked blushing. Ororo shrugged. She seen better.

"This room is where older mutants come to put our skills to the test. It holds a simulation that sets to 50 levels, 50 being the most dangerous. No one's made it to that stage yet, only Max and the Professor, but their pro's," Jean said.

Upon entering the control room, Ororo could see that a simulation was already in progress and inside the chamber was supposedly a boy. He wore a red leather jacket with a black undershirt and blue jean pants and brown shoes. Upon further inspection, Ororo saw he had a bit of scruff underneath his chin and his hair sat on his head like a wild mane as he twisted and turned around the battle field both dodging and attacking gigantic robots.

Ororo didn't know what to make of the boy. He looked so wild and untamed while fighting she couldn't use any other word to describe him but Feral. He snarled and roared like a savage. Ororo was so engrossed in his aggressive behavior it wasn't until he sliced open a robot's insides did she see the 3 blades protruding out of his knuckles.

"Who the hell is that?" Ororo asked not taking her eyes off him. Jean peeked at her from the corner of her eye. All through her tour Ororo didn't take interest in any other person, ignoring almost all of them and yet here she is actively taking interest in the least interesting person of the whole house.

"That's Logan, he's the same age as me," Jean informed smiling slyly. This went unnoticed by Ororo.

Ororo observed the controls and saw that the level gauge was firmly placed at Level 8. Ororo scoffed.

"Level 50 being the hardest you say?" Ororo asked.

"Yep," Jean answered. Jean walked over to the controls and pressed a button that paused the simulation. The figures in the room abruptly paused. The one called Logan, looked around rapidly he looked up to where Ororo and Jean were and Ororo saw his eyes blaze for more battle.

"What the hell are you doing Jean?" Logan asked voice gruff.

"Come up here, I have someone I want you to meet," Jean said pushing the microphone button. Logan growled.

"Damn it Jean I-" Logan raved but Jean let the microphone button go cutting him off.

"A minute later in busted a more than peeved Logan as he looked from Jean to Ororo. His gaze ultimately landing on the figure he wasn't familiar with.

"Who are you?" Logan snapped. Jean frowned at his rudeness. True she expected Logan to be the most difficult to deal with but not in a manner like this. Ororo glared at him.

"Who the f**k are you?" Ororo asked back. She already knew him but she just couldn't let him diss her like that. Logan's eyebrow raised but he kept his scowl firmly in place.

"Touchy, didn't think you'd get all sentimental on me," Logan mocked smirking at Ororo. Ororo was pissed.

"Bitch please if anyone touched it's you," Ororo insulted. Logan's smirk fell. Jean was getting nervous, she knew Logan didn't have a temper at all and would snap for little to no reason at all. And as it appeared so did Ororo.

"You got a big mouth bitch, mind putting your fist where your mouth is," Logan challenged as he flashed his six blades that shot forth from his knuckles. He bore his sharp teeth as he glared savagely at Ororo.

"Logan that's enough, you've gotten way out of hand," Jean intervened standing in front of Ororo.

"Kitty bout to get them claws cut f**king with me," Ororo threatened trying to push Jean aside. Her eyes blazed with fury.

"No, Logan, Ororo calm down, stop it," Jean feebly tried to keep the warring duo apart. To Jeans great relief the intercom came on. It was professor Xavier on.

"All mutants ages 20 to 25 please report to the obstacle course effective immediately, that will be all" and just like that their was an audible click and the intercom fell silent.

Jean sighed, mentally thanking professor Xavier for his rescue. She jumped when she hear him mentally tell her 'Your Welcome.'

Logan scoffed as he retracted his blades. He brushed past Ororo who stared him down.

"Watch your step around me bitch," he said before he headed toward the obstacle course.

"Likewise motherf**ker," Ororo said. Jean sighed when Logan left feeling the tension flood from the room.

"Sorry Ororo, I should have warned you about Logan. He's the wild child of the family, quite literally. But hey every family has one right?" Jean asked with a shrug. Ororo scoffed.

"He's a pussy," Ororo insulted still pissed. Jean gave a half hearted chuckle.

"Don't worry I disliked him too at first but if one things for sure his rough style grows on you after awhile," Jean said blushing. Ororo raised a eyebrow but said nothing.

"Well you heard him guess we'd had better get going, they'll be waiting for us and if you haven't already noticed Professor Xavier like punctuality," Jean said.

"yeah whatever," Ororo said still fuming. Jean chuckled as she led the way out.

Hope you enjoyed more on the way


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Oruk here and just to let you know I'm going to stop introductions with the hello and Oruk thing I'm quite sure you all know who I am by now anyway couple of things. Koko if I spelled that right if not I apologize, this gambit character um I really didn't plan on putting him in the story. I don't even know what he's about or what his power is I saw him on wolverine origins but he was playing cards and crap. I could possibly put him in the story but he won't have much significant value to the story. I usually write with characters who's personality I know a little bit about. But we shall see where things go from here cause really this story is not planned out I just go with the flow and hope it comes out okay like the listing later on in the chapter that list was not planned out and was picked at random so yeah. Alright that was long enjoy the chapter

.

Three's A Crowd

.

Shortly after the incident with Logan, Jean and Ororo finally made their way to the obstacle course. Ororo was a little surprised to see that so many mutants had all gathered in one place so fast. Ororo looked around and saw the one called Beast, and then on the other side was Cyclops. Ororo continued to gaze around until her gaze landed on him. There stood Logan standing aloof to the others, irritation evident on his face. He looked like he didn't want to be there anymore than Ororo did.

Logan abruptly turned in her direction and for a split second they held each other's gaze that held so much contempt for the other. Logan smirked and Ororo scowled. She mouthed a f**k you and gave him the middle finger. He gave her two in return. The silent squabble was interrupted when Jean purposefully entered Ororo's line of vision blocking Logan out.

"As you already know this is the obstacle course, this is where we do most of our physical training. It's pretty tough for beginners but don't worry too much about it, I doubt Professor Xavier would put you out just yet," Jean informed. Ororo paid Jean no never mind as she rolled her eyes at Logan and stared off ahead of her. Jean turned to Logan and glared at him. He scoffed and too looked off.

"I wonder where the Professor is?" A young man with brown hair asked. He looked about trying to find him.

"It's not like that old croon to be so unpunctual," A blue woman said snidely.

"Hey show some respect Mystique," The brown haired man said sternly. The one called Mystique only shrugged as she swung her arms idly, waiting for Professor Xavier to make his appearance.

"Ah, so good of you all to be here," Professor Xavier said as he came into view. Everyone's whispers and murmurs instantly stifled.

"Professor, exactly why are we here, obstacle course training isn't until Friday?" Beast asked.

"Indeed it is Beast, but I have a little something else in mind today," Professor Xavier informed. Everyone looked curiously at the Professor.

"You see, Max and I have been observing quite a few of you for the past few days and we have come to the conclusion that from what we've seen this new exercise will teach you all the importance of maintaining a coexistent lifestyle," Professor Xavier continued on.

"What does a coexistent lifestyle have to do with training?" Logan asked roughly. He didn't like where this was headed and Professor Xavier caught on to it.

"Glad you asked," Max said as he made his appearance. He took his place beside Charles as they began to explain their grand plan.

"Starting today, everyone is required to partake in group simulation sessions. Three people, one group, one simulation, each day," Professor Xavier unveiled. Everyone busted out in groans of disagreement.

"Hell no," Logan and Ororo both said at the same time. They looked across at each other and glared before turning away.

"Professor, your a wise man and I know most of the time you know what's best but, come on look at them, they'll rip each other to pieces," Beast said.

"All the more reason to teach them now," Max said enjoying the already growing hostility between the young mutants.

"I'm out of here," Logan growled. Without a second thought he turned and began to walk away.

"If this isn't your style Logan then perhaps babysitting the preschool mutants is more your catch," Max said knowing that'd get the hot headed mutant to stop in his tracks. And indeed it did.

Logan growled as he punched the air cussing quite audibly as he trudged back toward the group. Sure he hated almost everybody there but he hated those damned snot nosed brats even more.

"Now that all disagreement is over, let us began assigning you, your team members," Professor Xavier said.

"Assign, your not even going to let us pick our preferred teammates?" A young man with blonde hair and bizarre, huge angel-like wings asked incensed.

"Nope," Max said smirking. He truly loved delivering bad news to the younger mutants, sometimes he did wonder if he was truly an sadistic man at heart.

"Sorry, Warren," Professor Xavier said smiling apologetically as he took out a huge list from his pocket and began reading off the names. Warren blew out a breath of aggravated air as he listened as Professor Xavier called out names.

For teams Professor Xavier called out:

Bobby Drake, Raven Darkholme, Sean Cassidy

Scott Summers, Hank McCoy, Warren Kenneth

Calvin Rankin, Kevin Sydney, Lorna Dane

Suzanne Chan, Gabriel Summers, Armando Munoz

Shiro Yoshida, Peter Rasputin, John Proudstar

And lastly, Jean Grey, Ororo Munroe, Logan Howlett

"The hell I am," Ororo yelled

"You got to be f**king kidding me," Logan snarled.

Charles and Max couldn't help but be amused at how big both Ororo and Logan's eyes got once they heard they were to be on the same team.

"Look Charles you probably mean well, and that's all good and well but I will kill that little boy, and I don't want to have to go to jail my first day here so I'd advise you to reconsider," Ororo threatened.

"Just you try it bitch," Logan yelled from his spot across from her. Ororo whirled around, heated.

"Shut up, you long nailed f**ker ain't nobody talkin to you," Ororo yelled back.

"I'm talkin to you 'trod," Logan insulted. Ororo fumbled with a response trying to process what a 'trod was.

"Logan what the devil is a 'trod?" Max asked thoroughly amused by the squabble.

"A tall broad," Logan shouted laughing Max joined in too on the laughter. Ororo grew red in the face. She turned and glared venom at Professor Xavier to emphasize her point of hurting Logan.

"Just try not to kill each other okay?" Professor may have told Ororo that but he looked to Jean for assurance. She looked at him incredulously. She was flattered Professor Xavier relied on her to keep peace and order but now he was asking her to perform a miracle. She honestly hadn't a clue what Professor or Max were thinking when they were constructing teams.

Ororo and Logan weren't the only ones arguing, arguments all around broke out among the teams. Each team had someone on it that didn't like the other.

"Quiet," Max demanded effectively silencing everyone, except Logan who snorted loudly.

"Now, since teams have been confirmed, go and get with your teammates," Max instructed. He couldn't stifle his glee as he watched everyone with scowls permanently etched in their features go to their assigned partners.

"Max, I'm becoming fearful that your enjoying this a bit too much," Charles said smiling at Max.

"Oh believe me Charles you can't pay for this type of entertainment. They all try and act so grown up and tough but place them in a situation they don't agree with and watch the child in them come out, oh look at this," Max said nodding his head in the direction of Jean and her still bickering teammates.

"Are you coming over here or what 'trod?" Logan asked. Ororo was so livid she saw red. She refused to budge even despite Jeans constant begging.

"I don't go to trash, trash comes to me," Ororo retorted. Logan scowled at her.

"Only thing trashy are those clothes your wearing old lady," Logan insulted.

"Yo momma," Ororo retorted.

"What?" Logan asked thoroughly offended at the mother remark.

"You bout as deaf as you is ugly bitch," Ororo said, smirking triumphantly at gaining the upper hand.

"How bout I slap that smirk right off that pretty little face of yours?" Logan said as he began approaching the two. Jean gulped.

"Come do it, I want you to," Ororo challenged as she went to meet him. Both gazes were locked on each other as they charged at each other with the intent to kill.

But before any of that could go down Jean intervened. She stood in front of the two with both her arms outstretched halting their advances.

"Move it or lose it Jean," Logan snarled trying to get around her. Jean didn't budge.

"What the hell is the matter with you two? Logan you should know better than to act this way. And Ororo I know you've been through some things I get it I really do but that's not grounds for you to treat us the way you've been treating us," Jean snapped on both of them.

Logan and Ororo both took a step back but kept glaring at each other. Now Jean was angry as she glared at both of them.

"We have to get along, for the sake of the team. It isn't fair that I have to constantly be in the middle of you two bickering all the time and you haven't even known each other but what, all of ten minutes," Jean said.

"Don't yell at me, little miss priss is the one who's had her head up her ass ever since she got here," Logan said crossing his arms.

"Want something else up yo ass?" Ororo threatened.

"Try me, bitch," Logan challenged. Soon they were grabbing for each other as Jean was still in the middle trying to hold the two at bay.

"Logan stop it, Ororo enough...I said ENOUGH!" Jean screamed as she unleashed her telekinetic powers. The blast repelled both Ororo and Logan. They both went flying back landing promptly on their derrières.

"What was that for?" Logan snapped staggering to his feet.

"For being a dumbass," Jean yelled back. Logan didn't retort. Ororo didn't say anything either she just rose back to her feet and looked at Jean stunned.

Ororo's interpretation of Jean didn't involve the overly helpful Jean getting aggressive. Jean looked to Ororo still frowning but with much less intensity.

"Now, look Ororo I'm sorry that it had to be taken that far but enough is enough, we have to get along, please," Jean pleaded looking to Ororo then to Logan. Logan looked to Ororo who looked back frowning.

"Whatever let's just hurry up and get this shit over with," Logan said stubbornly turning his head. Jean looked to Ororo hopeful. Ororo scoffed and looked away not saying anything but her expression looked more willing.

"Good," Jean sighed. Overhead Max was dying of laughter while Charles looked relieved.

"I knew all would go well," Charles said. Max scoffed.

"Oh please, says the one whom was biting his nails off just a few seconds ago," Max said sarcastically.

"Oh, be quiet," Charles said.

As fate would have it or as Charles and Max would have it Jean's group was first up to have a simulation challenge with Max and Charles overhead as observers.

"Alright are you ready, the level will be set to 5 to start out," Charles said on the microphone.

"What? Level 5 this level is for people like Ororo, I can easily beat this level with my eyes closed," Logan boasted.

"Not from what I've seen, you were already struggling with a mere level 8, I wouldn't be so prideful if I were you little boy," Ororo sneered.

"What?" Logan snapped.

"Please you guys, you promised," Jean reminded them.

"Damn it all just raise the level," Logan snapped.

"No, as you've put, this is going to be Ororo's first simulation and I want her to get the gist of things before I raise the level any higher," Charles said. Logan scoffed.

"Typical, just like a weakling to get in my way, just make sure you keep out of the way," Logan growled.

"Yeah whatever," Ororo said not really caring.

"Alright simulation will begin in 3...2...1" Charles counted down and with a beep the room began to form an alternate area. It was a mountainous area that had crags and rocks everywhere. Ororo stared around awestruck taking in the scenery of the virtual world.

"Watch out," Logan shouted as he leapt for Ororo. Logan quickly scooped her up in his arms and jumped out of the way as a boulder came crashing down a second later in the very same spot where Ororo was previously standing.

"Idiot, quit spacing out and pay attention," Logan yelled with Ororo still cradled tightly and securely in his arms.

"Shut the hell up, you don't have to yell," Ororo yelled back.

"Well maybe if you didn't piss me off I wouldn't have to," Logan yelled back.

"What's your problem?" Ororo asked.

"Your my problem," Logan answered. The two glared into each other's eyes unaware to the fact that Logan had yet to have let Ororo go.

"Uh guys, I hate to interrupt but we have bigger problems," Jean said using her powers to halt the rainfall of boulders. It was only then did Ororo and Logan take note of their situation.

Ororo blushed as she began to squirm angrily in Logan's arms. She elbowed him in the cheek. He growled and released her curtly letting her fall to the ground.

"Asshole," Ororo spat venomously but Logan was already making his way to where the action was taking place. Ororo rose to her feet and also approached.

"So nice of you two to join me," Jean spat sarcastically as she sent a boulder hurdling down over a cliff.

"Sorry," Logan said as he sliced through a boulder with his claws. "Dead weight was slowing me down," He finished. Ororo frowned but remained silent as she instead focused her energy into dodging the descending boulders.

"This is why I hate mountain region simulations," Logan growled as he continued to cut away at the falling boulders.

"What the hell are those?" Ororo asked as she caught sight of oncoming creatures. They looked to be robotic but they were poorly designed in comparison to the ones she'd seen Logan fighting. They were also frail looking but nonetheless ugly.

"These are small fry robots, don't worry," Jean reassured. To emphasize her point she took a boulder she'd previously stopped and sent it sailing into one of the advancing robots.

"See, peace of cake," Jean said smugly. Logan whistled.

"My turn," Logan said as he leapt for the nearest robot and with great show boat slaughtered the poor thing. Ororo scoffed thinking that was a little over the top. But nonetheless Logan was just as smug.

"Your turn princess," Logan said as he looked expectantly at Ororo. He'd never openly admit it but he was interested to see what sort of ability Ororo possessed.

Jean and Logan both waited for her to do something until a new wave of enemies showed up. They decided to leave that one to her while they started on the rest.

Ororo's hands twitched as she took a hesitant step back. She felt light headed and panicky all of a sudden and her palms felt clammy. Her heart rate sped up dramatically much like how it did before she killed Mammy and the others.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Logan yelled outraged. Jean looked concerned.

"Ororo, don't hold back this is a part of the test," Jean tried to urge. Ororo subconsciously shook her head as she took more steps back. Overhead Charles and Max studied her sudden change in demeanor closely.

The robot loomed over Ororo about to strike. Ororo froze as memories came back to her with a vengeance. All of her friends burned bodies came flooding back. Ororo's eyes widened with fear.

"I-I can't," Ororo sputtered.

"Get your shit together and blast these bitches," Logan egged as he continued to hack and slice them.

Ororo closed her eyes tightly shaking her head no. The robot was about to strike her when a boulder smashed it into the ground.

"Ororo, are you okay?" Jean asked as she approached Ororo. Ororo's eyes snapped open to see Jeans approaching figure. Her breathing became heavy and rapid. Ororo continued to back away seemingly beginning to hyperventilate.

"No, stay back, get away from me," Ororo yelled.

"Ororo, it's me Jean, please tell me what's wrong?" Jean pressed. She continued her advancements.

"What's the holdup, am I gonna have to take care of these guys myself," Logan asked still fighting. He stopped when he saw the state Ororo was in.

"What level 5 too hard for you to handle?" Logan taunted unaware of the more serious state Ororo was in.

"Ororo, talk to me what's wrong?" Jean continued to press.

"No, stay away, I can't-" Ororo grabbed her hair roughly as she bent over clutching her head.

"Professor, something's wrong with Ororo, stop the simulation," Jean yelled at the Microphone.

"I'm trying but there seems to be some type of interference with the controls," Professor Xavier said as electricity streaked across the control panel.

"It's her, Ororo's doing this," Max said. He quickly pushed the microphone button.

"Ororo, you have to calm down, think about Mammy and what happened to her," Max said. Ororo clenched her teeth.

"Max what are you talking about?" Jean asked perplexed.

"No," Ororo screamed out seemingly in pain as lightening ignited around her. Jean took a step back. Now Logan was at Jeans side.

"Ororo what the hell is wrong with you?" Logan asked as he looked at her surprised.

"Logan, Jean get away from her immediately," Professor Xavier shouted urgently.

"What's happening to her," Jean asked as she watched Ororo drop to her knees still clutching her head. The lightening grew more stronger with each passing second.

"I killed them, their dead because of me, I killed them, I killed them," Ororo sobbed quietly. Logan looked at her. He growled and began to approach her.

"Logan are you mad, get away from her," Max yelled as he busted through the door.

"Max," Jean called.

"Jean get Logan and get away from her, hurry," Max commanded.

"Logan we have to go, Logan," Jean called after him.

"I don't know what your trying to prove here princess, but snap out of it," Logan demanded as he grabbed Ororo's shoulder roughly. Ororo's head snapped up eyes solid in color.

Logan's audible gasp was all that was heard before the same familiar light washed over the entire chamber. The chaotic blast was so powerful it went protruding through the roof and into the sky. Electrical waves went spreading through the atmosphere.

Fellow mutants all looked around bewildered as they could sense the powerful mutant signature in the atmosphere and for those outside they stared in astonishment at the beam of electricity shooting forth from the earth and into the heavens.

Remaining lightening streaks, streaked through the destroyed room as the dust cleared. Rubble was everywhere and pieces of the ceiling came crashing down to the uprooted floor.

"Ugh, what a dreadful power," Max said as he emerged from a pile of rubble. He wiped a streak of blood off his forehead. He looked around the mangled room.

Beside him out popped Jean who was covered in dirt. She coughed as she used her telekinetic powers to remove the rubble from off her body. She looked around groggily, fanning the smoke from her face.

"Is everyone alright?" Professor Xavier asked as he too emerged from beneath fallen rubble.

"Yes, but what was that?" Jean asked.

"Ororo's power, or at least the only power she's currently capable of displaying," Max informed.

"Why would she do that, doesn't she know she could of killed us," Jean said voice rising as her anger did.

"Jean, please, it's not her fault she has no control over it. Please don't hold that against her," Professor Xavier pleaded. Jeans anger quickly cooled.

"Where is Logan?" Professor Xavier asked after a minute realizing something or someone was missing.

"Oh god Logan, he's still down there," Jean panicked as she ran toward the door.

"Logan," Jean shouted when she went back into the chambers. Upon entering she saw Ororo balled up in the corner rocking herself back and forth sobbing deeply. A few feet away from her was Logan on his stomach.

"Oh my god," Jean said as she hurried to check the status of Logan.

"Logan, can you hear me, are you alright?" Jean asked tenderly touching Logan. He hissed at her touch and she quickly withdrew her hands from him. His skin was burned to the marrow and one could smell the flesh burning.

"I-it's a good thing I can't be killed," Logan tried to joke but Jean wasn't amused. He groaned in pain as he attempted to move.

"Logan just lie still, your wounds are severe you need medical treatment," Jean instructed. But Logan was stubborn and continued to try and move.

"Don't need no medical help...I can heal on my own," Logan said stubbornly. And just as he'd said right before Jean's eyes Logan's mutant abilities kicked in and his wounds began healing themselves but with such dire damage to his skin it was slower than usual.

"Jean...Ororo...is she okay?" Logan choked out. It occurred to her Logan was trying to move so that he could see if Ororo was okay with his own eyes. Jean looked back to Ororo who still had her head cradled in her hands. She was mumbling something Jean couldn't make out.

"She will be okay Logan she is fine," Jean assured him.

"Good, that's a relief because when I wake up I want to be the one to kill her," Logan said before he passed out cold.

Jean didn't bother trying to wake him, she knew he was drained of his strength. Who wouldn't be after taking a blast like that. She was just lucky to have been grabbed by Max in the nick of time before Ororo let loose the powerful assault.

Jean looked back to Ororo who's face was hidden by her hair as she curled up and saw that despite the destruction, Ororo didn't have a mark on her. Eyeing Ororo warily, Jean cautiously approached Ororo.

"Ororo," Jean called softly. Ororo looked up slowly eyes red and swollen.

"Please Jean, I'm so sorry, don't hate me please don't I didn't mean it I swear," Ororo pleaded. At that moment Jean didn't feel wary, anger, fear or anything all she felt was the great need to comfort her friend.

Jean embraced Ororo who cried in her shoulder. Jean soothingly stroked her long white hair while softly making shh sounds. Tears welled up in Jeans' eyes as she listened to Ororo pour out her sorrows.

"I'm so sorry Jean I'm so sorry," Ororo continued to mourn.

"It's alright Ororo, I promise we'll get through this together," Jean assured.

In less than a minute more the medical squad came busting in to tend to Logan.

Hope you enjoyed more to come


	8. Chapter 9

Yes, I know yes, I'm late my bad but this writers block is something else I'm telling you. I've gone a month without official internet and it bout drove me mad and it's a good way to develop writers block. But luckily I was able to pump this one out. So I hope you all enjoy the chappie

Disclaimer: I don't even remember putting these but uh yea I don't own x men

FIND YOUR PLACE AND HOLD IT

.

"How does he look Dr. Fizhner," Charles asked the doctor as he packed up his utensils. The Doctor gave a sigh.

"It's Logan, he looks about as good as a beat up rag doll, but his vital signs are at their best peak. His skin is slightly charred but thanks to his anomalous healing ability he'll be up and about in a week," He looked thoughtful. "On second thought knowing Logan he'll try to force his recovery, make that four days tops," The Doctor finished as he made his way to the exit.

"Thank you Dr. Fizhner," Charles obliged. The Doctor snorted an "uh huh" and left. Charles chuckled, seeing that his old friend still possessed that same imperturbable disposition about him. Even dating back to their high school years.

Charles made his way down the hall toward Logan's room who he was sure was awake and livid at being forcedly confined to bed. Leave it to him to be so stubborn. Charles mentally noted that stubborn just didn't define the hot headed mutant anymore, arrogant had the possibility however.

"Oh Professor there you are," Jean said as she jogged to catch pace with the Professor.

"What is it Jean?" Charles asked concernedly. Jean sighed and rolled her eyes. Charles too sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Logan?" Charles asked.

"Yes," Jean answered.

"Awake?"

"Fully."

"Damage?" Jean sighed again.

"Surprisingly minimum but only because Max was there to retain him but..." Jean trailed off.

"But?" Charles coaxed.

"Consequently the peacemaker only ended up making things worse and now Logan's condition just got worse, and as of right now Max could very well be ripping Logan a new hole in his..." Jean was interrupted by a small tremor.

"Max," Charles growled as he and Jean hastened to Logan's room.

As the two edged closer to Logan's room angry and panicked shouts could clearly be heard.

"You don't want to go there with me young man unlike Ororo I'll certainly make sure to finish the job," That threat belonged to Max.

"I dare you motherf**ker," That was Logan.

"What in blazes is going on in here?" Charles questioned as he burst through the doors only to find Logan being restrained by Scott and Beast restraining Max. Charles' glare instantly targeted Max.

"Shameful Max, simply shameful. You know as well as I how Logan can get and yet here you are enticing his behavior yet again. Why ever am I not surprised?" Charles scolded. Max scoffed.

"If the runt can run his mouth then he doesn't all too much mind getting hit in it," Max said staring stiffly at Logan. Charles groaned.

"Again, just you try it you rat bastard," Logan hissed as he was once again restrained.

"Enough Logan, look at the damage you have caused both to the room and to yourself. Try and use rationality and realize the true severity of your condition," Charles reasoned. Logan growled. He curtly snatched his arms free of Scott's grip and snorted.

"Pfft, rationality. He doesn't even know how to use the word in a sentence let alone apply it to his everyday life," Max taunted. Logan made a leap for him fangs bared but was restrained once again by Scott.

"Whoa, come on Logan cut it out already, I know your use to fighting opponents stronger than you but get real. Your not even in his league, he'll just end up hurting you far worse than you already are," Scott tried to reason.

"And if it's not too bothersome for you, might you try not aggravating Logan any further, Professor Max?" Beast asked no longer needing to restrain Max. Max grunted.

"Like he needs me to help him blow a fuse, but I guess I could let puppy boy alone for now and let him rest up," Max said in a sly mocking voice.

"Give me an hour to heal and I'll gladly wipe that piss ass smirk off your face," Logan threatened. Scott could feel his tense muscles relaxing under his grip.

"Good grief, you'd think a guy in your condition would know better than to go picking fights with a powerful mutant like Max," Jean face-palmed. Logan pouted stubbornly as he flexed out his arm.

"What am I going to do with you two? Oh yes, Jean how is Ororo coming along?" Charles asked. Logan stiffened at the mention of her name.

"She's alright, in fact the examination revealed she didn't even sustain any bruises, but since then she's stowed off somewhere in the nearby forest," Jean informed. Charles rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"And she's another one I've got a bone to pick with. The nerve of her to actually think she could blast me to kingdom come and get away with it. Once I'm done kicking long chins ass I'm kicking her ass next and I might have to add in four eyes ass here too if he doesn't let me go," Logan yelled tugging his arms free from Scotts grasp. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Long chin," Max scoffed indignant.

"Let it go Max. Jean if possible might I get you to go and try and speak with Ororo?" Charles asked.

"Believe me Professor I've tried but, she just seems out of it. Like she's not really there anymore," Jean said. Charles hummed thoughtfully.

"Just like a dame to nearly kill a man and not even have the decency to show face afterwards, for shame," Max said.

"Then I suppose the best thing in this case is to let her alone to sort her thoughts out and make her decision on whether or not she really wants to be here or not," Charles said.

"Oh she's gonna be here, I'm not letting her go until I get my revenge damn it. No way in hell is some girl gonna put me in the hospital and get off scot free," Logan snarled smashing his fist into his open palm.

"Poor boys brains got fried far worse than I imagined. Doesn't even know he's at home," Max said with false sympathy.

"I done had all I can take of you ya long chinned fucker," Logan growled.

"Oh no don't you two start again," Scott intervened latching onto Logan again. Jean, Beast and Charles all three face palmed at the warring duo's ceaseless antics.

'For good measures please check on Ororo once more, for me' Charles mentally said to Jean. Jean looked ready to protest but ultimately let out a defeated sigh.

'As you wish Professor' Jean said back as she headed out of the room.

"As always, Beast, Scott I leave the future of their well-being in your hands now if you'll excuse me," Charles grinned as he hastened his strides out the door.

"Wait a minute Professor don't just leave us here," Beast cried as Charles closed the door on the four.

MEANWHILE

Ororo sat on the edge of a ledge staring off into the glistening lake. She'd wandered off a good distance away from X men manor but not so far that she was capable of getting lost. She just needed a moment to take in all that has happened in her life.

So far pain, misery and loneliness have been the only constants in her life. Pain of losing her beloved mother, misery of having to live with the soul crushing bloodguilt of having murdered her closest friends and loneliness at having no other that understands her agony and ever dying soul.

Ororo angrily chucked a pebble into the lake and watched it skid across the surface of the water. She watched with solemn eyes as the pebble sank lower and lower drowning underneath the water.

In a sense that pebble represented her and the water was a figurative of how she's accumulated so much pain and guilt that it feels as if she's drowning in it.

Memories of Logan's shocked and bewildered face just before the accident flashed in her mind. She may not have liked Logan but even a knuckle head like him didn't deserve that.

She had to count her blessings for Logan having possessed the healing capabilities he did, otherwise it would be just like with Mammy and the others all over again. And she knew she could never relive that terror again, and walk away with her sanity anyways. Ororo chucked another pebble.

"I can't go back there, they must all hate me now," Ororo thought dejectedly as she buried her head in her knees.

"How can you so quickly make assumptions about how we'd feel," A voice spoke startling Ororo. Ororo whipped around only to come face to face with Jean. Ororo frowned and reverted her attention back to the lake. Knowing Ororo wouldn't invite her to, Jean promptly seated herself down besides Ororo who scooted away.

Jean couldn't help but think how childish the gesture was but she could only imagine what's truly going through the young girls head. She tried to recall a time when her disposition was similar to how Ororo's was now and how Charles had handled her.

'Take it slow' She remembered Professor X telling her. Jean took a silent breath.

"Beautiful isn't it? You know this is an ideal place to come when you just want to think and clear your head with it being quiet and peaceful around these parts," Jean started. Ororo remained unmoved.

"Listen Ororo I meant every word I said, I'll see you through this but you have to trust me first. I can't help you unless you let me," Jean said.

"Then don't," Ororo spat turning her head further away from Jean. Hurt flashed in Jeans eyes but she quickly shook it away.

"Ororo, why do you push us away?" Jean asked. Ororo remained stilled.

"Many of the mutants here... no scratch that, all of the mutants here have all had their share of pains and heartaches, some possibly far worse than yours. Before any of us meant we were exactly like you. We didn't fully understand ourselves and we were desperate for our purpose in the world. But then Professor X and Max came into our lives. Through them we found what we wanted all along. Acceptance in an unaccepting world," Jean explained.

"I couldn't care less about the world or it's acceptance. How would I look acting like some school girl pining after the worlds favor. I couldn't give two fucks about being hated," Ororo fronted. Jean frowned.

"Great, another Logan," Jean sighed as she leaned back on her arms. Ororo scoffed indignant.

"Don't ever compare me to that bastard again," Ororo yelled.

"I don't see why I can't, your both the splitting image of each other," Jean shrugged. Ororo growled.

"Do I honestly look like some hot headed moron?" Ororo asked. Jean stared silently at her. Ororo rolled her eyes.

"Never mind," Ororo growled looking back out into the scenic distance.

"Well your both simple minded that's for sure. I didn't mean similar in appearance I meant similar in psyche," Jean explained. Ororo scoffed.

"Oh yeah, how?" Ororo asked agitated.

"Oh let me count the ways, well for starters your both hot heads, your both stubborn, both arrogant, both very aggressive, you both are selfish, both are prideful... and you both are two very lonely individuals," Jean said the last part so sadly it caught Ororo's attention.

Jean looked up into the sky thoughtfully.

"Both you and Logan are a lot alike. You both hurt, your both unwilling to accept new people into your lives because your afraid of being hurt all over again. You put up a tough front only to hide just how fragile you both really are," Jean said. Ororo's gaze went downcast as she took in the sincerity of Jeans' words.

"You just think you have me all figured out don't you? You don't know a damn thing about me Jean. You don't know what's it's like to lose your parents at a young age, having to grow up on the streets. Having to watch the people you love die right there in front of you. No one, not Charles, not Max not even Logan will ever know what it feels like to lose the people you'd die for," Ororo yelled. Jean shook her head sadly.

"If you believe that, then your even more selfish than I thought you were," Jean said smiling humorlessly. Ororo frowned. "We all live in one world under one sun. Judged by the same eyes, breathing the same air. We're all just specks on a globe in god's eyes. No human is different, sure our lifestyles are different, but pain is pain and joy is joy. No less no greater," Jean explained. Ororo stubbornly looked away.

"Well then if that's the case and we're all supposedly supposed to be equal then you tell me why is it that just because we're different we're automatically labeled as monsters or unfit vermin? Tell me why life is so hard for me but others have it so damn easy. Tell me why I have all this pain and absolutely nothing to do with it. Tell me why my mother left me here all alone with nothing but hurt." Ororo's body began to tremble. "You tell me...just tell me what to do to make this pain go away," Ororo said finally allowing the tears to fall down her face. Jean could feel her heart breaking at the miserable sight that was Ororo.

"I'm afraid I can't give you the answers that you need because even I haven't found them. I get where your coming from Ororo, because I've been there...believe me I know what it's like to have someone precious ripped right from your arms and your left powerless to stop it," Jean said gazing off solemnly. Ororo gave her a side glance.

"Someone precious to you?" Ororo parroted wiping away her tears.

"My sister, Sara Grey. She was everything to me, a second mom you could even call it. Other kids may have had their blankets and nightlights to keep them safe but Sara was my safe place. We really were two peas in a pot, but then that day came, the day she died in a car accident. That day was unforgettable and will forever be engraved in my memory. It was there in my arms that she said her last words, shed her last tears, took her final breath," Jean said tears cascading down her cheek.

'Those tears are full of pain and sorrow, just like mine. Perhaps She and I aren't as different as I wanted to believe.' Ororo outstretched her hand toward Jeans face. 'Pain is pain, joy is joy'

Jean was shocked when a tender finger gently wiped away her falling tears. She turned to see Ororo with tears falling down her own face as she wiped the last of Jeans tears.

"Ororo," Jean called. Jean couldn't stop her eyes from growing wide as Ororo did the one thing she never thought she'd live to see: She smiled.

"You and I, no scratch that we all are the same after all. I'm sorry Jean, I'm so sorry that I was too blind and caught up in my own woes to realize what I searched for I'd already found, or already found me," Ororo said embracing a still stunned Jean. Ororo held her close.

"So for me, don't cry anymore," Ororo sobbed. Jeans eyes watered more as her lip trembled before she gave way to her own sobbing and crying.

Even despite her tears and sadness, Jean couldn't help the small smile that played across her lips as she realized, she'd gotten back the peace of her that died years ago with Sara.

'Though we're not related by blood, Ororo is every bit as much as my sister now as she was before, and I'll stand by her no matter what" Jean mentally vowed.

Four long, tear filled joyous hours passed among the two women and with each passing second they spilled their hearts out to each other only strengthening their newly born friendship. They each told stories of themselves or asked questions about the other. Both happy that they found each other and fulfilled the need in the other.

Ororo found that acceptance in Jean and Jean found that sisterly figure in the form of Ororo.

"Haha aw man did he really say that?" Ororo asked wiping away tears.

"Yeah I nearly wet myself, I tell ya it's never a dull moment with Max and Logan around that's for sure," Jean said giggling. Jean caught Ororo's smile dim at the mention of Logan's name.

"Speaking on Logan, I think maybe it's time you paid him a much needed visit," Jean said carefully analyzing Ororo's reaction. Just as expected a whirlwind of emotions passed in her eyes before she settled on pouting and being stubborn.

"Come on Ororo you do at least owe him that much, after all you did fry the guy," Jean said. Ororo sighed giving in knowing Jean spoke the truth.

"How do you think it'll go?" Ororo asked a wave of anxiety washing over her. Jean smiled at her sudden shyness.

"You tell me," Jean said as she pointed behind them. Ororo stiffened.

"Finally found ya didn't I princess," Logan huffed in a gruff voice as he burst through a few prickly bushes. He sagged lazily against a tree as he fought to catch his breath. Jean pinched the bridge of her nose, too fed up with Logan's imbecilic imprudence to really care anymore.

"Logan of all the moronic stunts you've pulled. I'm not even going to bother telling you of how bad your condition is and that you have no business out here and that you should be in bed recuperating anymore," Jean said angrily.

"Good cause I wasn't gonna listen anyhow," Logan said to her eyes not once ever leaving Ororo's face. Logan stalked in Ororo's direction with a sadistic smile splayed across his face.

"Looks like I finally have you all to myself princess," Logan said as he stumbled a few times not fully healed. Jean quickly intervened.

"Logan stop," Jean commanded.

"No it's okay Jean, it's time we settled this once and for all," Ororo said stepping in front of Jean and up to Logan. Logan was slightly taken aback by the bold front but nonetheless he was ready for whatever but what he wasn't prepared for was Ororo bowing to him.

"What the..."

"I'm so sorry Logan, for everything. I was so worried about being judged that I judged you for who you were. But I've learned now you and I are the same, in ways I'd rather not mention but nonetheless we are. We both want to succeed where others told us we'd failed, we both strive to get stronger not only to laugh in smartasses faces that told us we were weak but also to prove to ourselves that we can go as far as the sun if we wanted," Ororo paused to take a sharp intake of breath. Logan was still stunned. Jean looked just as surprised, but proud nonetheless.

"I guess what I'm saying is can you and I start over in all of this," Ororo asked she looked down waiting for Logan to snap on her. To her dismay Logan was silent for quite some time.

"Aw damn, and here I was itching for a fight," Logan said scratching the back of his head. He visibly relaxed as he cracked his neck. True to his word his only intentions were at the moment to beat Ororo into submission but seeing her in this new light threw all that hostility and animosity towards her out the window.

"So is that a yes?" Ororo asked.

"Fine, I guess we can, BUT if you so much as slow me down or get in the way again I won't hesitate to cut you down kapeesh?" Logan asked with his usual scowl adorning his face.

"No matter what I won't run from myself anymore, I vow to win and kick anyone's ass who tries to stand in my way," She declared. Logan smirked.

"Now that's what I like to hear a badass chick with a badass attitude, my type of woman," Logan said. Ororo blushed. Jean stifled a giggle.

"Aw you guys you know how sensitive I am I think I'm going to cry, the rogue three together again," Jean said. Logan sighed. Ororo giggled.

"What the hell was up with the bowing thing anyway this isn't china?" Logan asked Ororo. Ororo smiled.

"It's show of respect dim brain," Ororo answered. Logan shrugged not catching the point.

"Now that we're all in sync with each other lets' go ask Professor Xavier for a retry on the Sim trial," Jean said.

"You think your up for it princess?" Logan asked looking back at Ororo.

"Without a doubt but I think I should be asking you that," Ororo said. Logan smirked.

"What, your actually worried about me, I'm touched," Logan said teasingly. Ororo's face heated up.

"Please I beg you not to flatter yourself," Ororo said. Logan threw his head back and gave a hearty laugh. Ororo and Jean couldn't help but join in on his contagious laughter.

"Ya know princess I like this side of you much better than that emo carcass of a person you were when you first dragged in here," Logan remarked.

"Watch it asshole, not that much has changed where you can go making snide remarks as you please," Ororo growled. "Want me to fry you again?" Ororo threatened. Logan's eyes shot out of his head.

"Now I know why the hell I was so hell-bent on finding you. You 'trod you owe me a rematch for sizzling my ass back there. And hell no I won't take no for an answer, you owe me one princess," Logan yelled.

"Okay, I got it, if not rogue three then how about The three Musketeers?" Jean asked.

"Jean shut up," Logan said.

"Awe don't be that way," Jean whined as She and Logan headed back toward X mansion. Ororo lagged behind.

'Mom I think I've finally found my place in the world' Ororo mentally thought as she watched the trees sway in the breeze.

"Hey hurry it up 'Ro, no way am I facing X and long chin alone," Logan called a few feet away from her. Ororo chuckled.

'Scratch that I've definitely found my place among my family' Ororo concluded as she ran to catch up with Logan and Jean.

Authors note:

Was that dramatic or what yo? Anyway hope you all enjoyed I's bees out


	9. Chapter 10

GUESS WHAT EVERYBODY I GOT SOMETHING I WANNA SAY: SEQUEL, SEQUEL, SEQUEL. SEE I FINALLY FOUND THE DIRECTION I WANT TO TAKE THIS IN SO THE FIRST BOOK IS STORMY YEARS WHICH FOCUSES MAINLY ON ORORO MASTERING HER LIGHTENING POWER SO THE SECOND BOOK IS GOING TO BE CALLED ICE HEART WHICH FOCUSES ON ORORO'S USE OF HER NEWLY OBTAINED ICE POWER AND FEATURES A STRING OF NEW PROBLEMS FOR THE XMEN AND FOR THE ROLO FANS A MORE ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN YOU KNOW WHO AND YOURS TRULY, WOOT, WOOT SO I PRETTY MUCH GOT THIS STORY IN THE BAG. OH BY THE WAY THE FIRST STORY IS COMPLETE FOR NOW I SEE NO NEED TO PROLONG IT

1 STORMY YEARS

2 ICE HEART

3TO BE ANNOUNCED

4TO BE ANNOUNCED

GET AT ME BRO I'M ON A ROLL ALRIGHTY I BEE'S OUT


End file.
